The Uzumaki
by Criticaly Crazy
Summary: After the defeat of Orochimaru a 17 year old Naruto decides to leave the village to protect it from Akatsuki.He comes back eight years later stronger,quicker and more determined than ever beforeupdated YAAH
1. Prologue: I'm Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything to do with Naruto

Hello everyone this will be my first try at a Naruto fic. I used to do Inuyasha fanfics but that died a few years ago and I decided to stop writing. Then when I saw Naruto which is my new craze, I got many ideas for a fanfiction and here is the best one I can think of. The first chapter starts two years after Naruto returned from his training trip with Jiraiya and it may suck. Then my true fanfic will start at chapter two that's where the good stuff is. This chapter is mainly here to lead to my plot with out it wouldn't make much sense. Well here it is

'Thought'

"Speech"

"**Kyuubi"**

Prologue: I'm Leaving

_The area was a wasteland filled with countless dead shinobi from the hidden leaf and the hidden sound. The war was coming to its end, and this battle decided it all. This entire war started when Orochimaru wanted revenge for losing Sasuke and the precious Uchiha bloodline, all because of Naruto. Orochimaru was still able to use his immortality jutsu on another one of his many captives, to continue on living. High up a mountain slope stood Orochimaru and Naruto. Here was Orochimaru's chance as he and Naruto were staring at each other, both exhausted, but neither willing to give in to unconsciousness._

"_Give it up boy you don't have what it takes to beat me in that weakened stated of yours" said Orochimaru._

"_Shhadup you freak" said Naruto as he summoned more of the Kyuubi's power increasing his chakra tails to total of five. Over years of hard and intense training from Jiraiya, Naruto was finally able to accommodate more of Kyuubi's power with out transforming into his miniature Kyuubi form, which would not only give him incredible power, but also not influence him into Kyuubi's destructive nature._

_Naruto began the first attack launching himself directly at Orochimaru reeling back his claws to swipe. Orochimaru was barely able to dodge the attack leaving a gash to his side. He then started to go through a series of hand seals. 'Kukuku this is my chance to finish the brat once and for all.' Summoning as much chakra as he could spare Orochimaru unleashed his jutsu before Naruto had a chance of land on the ground._

"_This is where it ends ANCIENT DARK JUTSU: STORM OF JUDGEMENT. All the clouds in the area turned black and swirled around until the entire area was overcast with darkness. Everyone in the vicinity watched wondering what's on. Thunder roared and then large black bolts of lightning fell from the sky and hit there target, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

_All the members of the rookie nine were grouped together in one area fighting off sound nins. "Dammit how many are there anyways" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru used Gatsuuga to take out a hand full of sound nins._

"_Who cares we need to beat them dog boy" yelled Tsunade as she just arrived to pound some sound nins that came behind Kiba._

"_Whatever" as Kiba knocks another nin out. _

"_Like you could beat us" said a voice from behind them. There stood Kabuto with a smirk. "Are you ready Tsunade-sama because I won't let you win this time."_

"_You got guts to try and fight ma again; find lets get this over with." _

_As they were about to attack, they heard the roar of thunder and watched the blackening sky_

_Further ahead the sound of a thousand birds was heard. "LIGTHNING BLADE" cried Sasuke and Kakashi as they tore through the enemy ninja. "It's just like Orochimaru to bring out a large force of inexperienced ninja to the battle field" said Sasuke._

"_Even so we won't let that stop us from beating them" said Kakashi as they both took out more ninja. They soon stopped when they saw the eerie darkness that consumed the sky._

"_AAAHHH" screamed a sound nin as he was hit with a gentle fist strike by Neji Hyuuga, with his Byakugan activated giving him his enhanced vision he calculated how many more sound nins were left. 'Damn still at least a large amount left'. "AAAHH" Neji turned around to see his cousin Hinata and his teammate Tenten take out a few more nins._

"_Do you think will let you have all the fun" said Tenten smirking as she launched a kunai that passed close to Neji's head hitting an enemy nin between the eyes._

"_Hm you can have them then" as the three of them dealt with there enemies. Soon They all stopped when the thunder roared and saw the dark lightning fall from the sky. "Hey isn't that were Naruto and Orochimaru are fighting" said Tenten._

"_Naruto" said Hinata as her heart fill with worry._

_

* * *

__The siring pain was unimaginable, Naruto had never felt such pain before, this was it he failed to kill Orochimaru this couldn't happen, not yet, he was supposed to become hokage some day. Soon he felt he couldn't stay awake anymore and went to the world of unconsciousness._

"_Ugh" Naruto moaned, "Where the hell am I, am I dead or something." He then heard water dripping. His eyes widen in realization that this is the Kyuubi's chamber. He quickly rushes down the hall where he then runs into the giant room were the Kyuubi is held behind the massive gates._

"_**Boy how could you let yourself be beaten that easily" **said Kyuubi as his monstrous face became visible._

"_Shut up you damn fox, and why the hell am I here anyway, going to say your last words before we kick the bucket" said Naruto sarcastically._

"_**Don't be so foolish boy, I brought you here to give you a gift." "This is one of my prized jutsus to defeat that snake bastard."** Soon One of the Kyuubi's tails came close to the gate and shot a burst of chakra at Naruto. Who backed away slightly until he was hit by the red chakra._

_Orochimaru had the biggest smile on his face as he looked at Naruto. "Kukuku I did it I beat you, you stupid brat" Orochimaru started to turn away until he felt an enormous amount of chakra coming from behind him. 'Impossible how' Orochimaru thought as he watched Naruto get up and looked into his eyes. The red eyes of the Kyuubi glowed with malice, never before in Orochimaru's life did he feel fear until now._

"_I won't give up and let you win, I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people, and I WON"T LET YOU DESTROY MY HOME" yelled Naruto as more of Kyuubi's power surfaced. He then started a series of hand seals. Orochimaru had never seen a sequence of hand seals like this before. He was intrigue yet at the same time scared out of his wits._

"_DEMONIC FOX STYLE: FOX FIRE JUTSU" screamed Naruto as a blast of bluish flame erupted from his mouth in a stream aimed at Orochimaru._

'_Heh the flames are coming at a slower pace I can dodge this attack and flee' Orochimaru thought. He dodged to his left, which was a big mistake as the fire stream split into nine separate stream all heading in the direction of Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock as the nine flames hit their target. "AAAAAHHH" Orochimaru twisted and turned trying to bat out the flames but they just intensified. Not being able to see he slipped of a ledge and fell to his 'death'._

_The chakra around Naruto dissipated and soon his feral appearance vanished turning him back into the normal Naruto. He breathed heavily as his eye lids began to drop. He had done it, he had beaten one of the Legendary Sannin, and it was finally over._

_

* * *

_

_Tsunade and Kabuto stared in the direction of the mountain were the biggest battle was being fought. Once the dark lightning dissipated Tsunade could no longer feel Naruto chakra signature. 'No he couldn't have lost not to him' she thought with worry. If Naruto was dead she didn't know what she would do._

_Kabuto on the other hand was smirks victoriously. "It seems Tsunade-sama that my master has defeated your precious Naruto-kun hmm." Tsunade tightened her fist glaring at Kabuto._

"_You'll regret ever saying that." Just then they both turned back to the mountain were they could visibly see and feel a huge surge of red chakra. Tsunade smiled while Kabuto frowned. "Well it seems that your master hasn't beaten Naruto yet, a kid with that type of determination wouldn't lose to a freak like Orochimaru." Kabuto gritted his teeth._

_Then they saw what looked like a fire ball fall down the mountain. 'Damn Orochimaru has been defeated, and if we keep this battle up were sure to die.' Kabuto dug into his pocket to bring out a kunai with and explosion tag on it. He launched it into the air, and it exploded in a white light, to inform that sound nin to retreat, and retreat they did as they ran for their lives._

"_I guess this is goodbye for now Tsunade-sama" said Kabuto as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile Jiraiya landed beside her as well as all the other leaf nin._

"_Everyone to the mountain now" she said as they all raced to get there. Once they made up to the mountain they saw Naruto panting and slumped against a boulder._

"_I did you guys I beat him…" Naruto finally fell into unconsciousness. Before he fell to the ground Tsunade caught him. She looked him over and sighed with relief. Everyone crowed around her to get a look at Naruto._

"_How is Tsunade" said Jiraiya._

"_He's just unconscious, but with rest he'll be ok."_

"_I'll carry him" said Jiraiya as he put the sleeping Naruto on his back. Once everyone got their bearing they all left for Konoha._

_

* * *

_

"_Ummm, where am I" said Naruto as he woke. He then leapt out of the bed he was in only to realize that he was in the hospital. He then fell back onto the bed and sighed in relief. It was over, Orochimaru was dead and Konoha was safe from the corrupted Sannin. 'Now there will no more attacks like that on Konoha.' Just as that thought entered his mind a vision of Itachi and Kisame crossed his mind. 'No Konoha still isn't safe, not with the Akatsuki still after me, and with Orochimaru out of their hair they'll be coming for me at full force.' 'There's only one thing I can do and that to leave the village to keep it safe.' That was it no turning back now. It was the only why to protect his village and his friends._

_Suddenly the door to his left opened revealing Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto turned to them and gave them his foxy grin. "So your finally awake, you've been asleep for five days" said Tsunade._

"_WWWHHHATTT" Naruto yelled, and then he heard a growling noise coming from his stomach. Naruto blushed in embarrassment rubbing the back of his head. The two Sannin chuckled._

"_Here I got this on my way here" said Jiraiya as he pulled out a few cases ramen from a plastic bag, and handed them to Naruto who jumped out of his bed with glee._

"_Thank you ero-sannin." Naruto quickly took the ramen and devoured it within seconds. Jiraiya and Tsunade just shook their heads wondering how he could always eat this stuff. Once he was finished Naruto decide to tell them about what he was going to do. "Umm Tsunade-neesan (A/N: not sure if that's right), Jiraiya-sama" Naruto said in a serious voice._

_Both Sannin were perplexed as to why Naruto would give them respect when he usually used his nicknames for them. This could only mean he was serious about something. "What is it Naruto?" questioned Tsunade._

"_I've decided to leave the village." Tsunade's eyes widened in shock, 'why would he leave the village there has to be a reason, because if it isn't a good one I'll restrain him myself'. Jiraiya on the other hand almost knew this was coming. 'He realizes the danger now, with Orochimaru gone Akatsuki will be after him, and would destroy this village if necessary'._

"_It because of Akatsuki isn't it Naruto" said Jiraiya. Naruto nodded not looking at him. Tsunade didn't find this a necessary reason to leave._

"_Naruto listen the safest place is in the village we'll make sure that they don't capture you" said Tsunade._

"_You don't understand Tsunade-neesan, so far they have just been toying with me and the rest of us because of Orochimaru foiling their plans. Now that he's out of the way nothing will stop them from getting the Kyuubi."_

"_But if you leave they'll come after you anyways."_

"_But I'll be placing the village at stake and my friends, I can't stay. If anything I'll leave the continent and train hard and then I'll return." 'Damn you Naruto and your stubborn attitude.' In truth Tsunade always thought of herself as Naruto's mother or older sister, just letting him go like that and leaving him all alone was just killing her inside. She should have known that nothing could detour Naruto Uzumaki once his mind was set. She sighed, there was no choice._

"_Fine just remember to come back someday ok."_

"_It's a promise."_

"_Jiraiya, you will accompany Naruto to wave country where he'll be able to get a boat and leave the continent."_

"_Alright, consider it done" said Jiraiya as he went off to make preparations._

"_Thank you Obaa-chan" said Naruto smiling a true smile. Tsunade smiled as well walking back to the door. She stopped and looked back at Naruto._

"_When are you deciding to leave."_

"_Well I think tomorrow would be great the faster the better." Tsunade nodded and left._

_

* * *

_

_It was early in the morning in Konoha, around this time Naruto and Jiraiya had just left the village and headed to wave country as fast as they could. It took at least three days to make it there. They arrived at the docks to a pretty large ship that would bring Naruto to a new continent with different ninja villages and mysteries._

"_Well Naruto this is goodbye for now hn."_

"_Yah but I'll come back believe it."_

"_Heh heh heh I know you will Naruto, before you go there's something I've been meaning to give you." Jiraiya placed his hand in his shirt and pulled out two scrolls, one smaller than the other. He placed them both in Naruto's hands. Perplexed Naruto gave Jiraiya a questioning look._

"_What are these for anyway ero-sannin."_

"_The small scroll is a letter from the fourth hokage, the other is a scroll filled with two techniques that you should master. Naruto eyes shone with enthusiasm, the Yondaime wrote to him his greatest idol, and a scroll with super cool jutsus this was incredible._

"_Thank you Jiraiya-sama."_

"_The Yondaime would be proud if you master those jutsus." Just then the ship blew its horn signaling departure. Naruto ran up the railing onto the ship and looked back at Jiraiya and waved as the ship set sail to the unknown. 'Yes Naruto make your father proud.' Jiraiya smiled and waved back at his apprentice before heading back to Konoha. It would be eight years later until he saw the blue eyed, blonde haired ninja agin._

Finally the prologue is over, took me to long but had to be done in order for the fic to work well here's the summary for the next chapter:

**Walking down a dirt path a man wearing a buttoned up trench coat with a high collar, and wearing a broad stay hat on his head which covered his face. He looked to the direction where the fight was happening. "Guess I better help out then" he said in a deep manly voice. And in a blink of an eye he vanished into thin air.**

Well there's your summary for the next chapter which still needs to be typed up. I'm sure reviews for the prologue will be minimal. Though I'm hoping the review will pick up steadily. Updating maybe every weekend may be not a promise but may be because of school.


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything to do with Naruto

Eight years have passed now so all the rookie nine are 25 while Gai's team is 26, All are jounin's now and a "mysterious character" comes in this chapter who could it be? Just wait and see, now let's start this chapter.

'Thought'

"Speech"

"**Kyuubi"**

Chapter 1 The Return

"Damn off all times to be ambushed by sound nins" said Kurenai as the members of team eight raced back to Konoha's boarder in the dead of night. Eight years have passed since Naruto left, during those years the sound regrouped and Orochimaru reappeared, stronger than he ever was before, wielding a new power. His power was so great that other shinobi villages dared not to interfere. Again Konoha was at war with the Sound, though with the help of the Kazekage Gaara of the desert and Suna, Konoha has been spared of Orochimaru's full force.

Tsunade had given a mission to the former team eight which consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kurenai Yuuhi. Their mission was to spy on the Sound and find out how many forces of ninja they had coming to the front lines and what their next move was. Unfortunately the group had been spotted before they had entered the Sound village to start their mission.

"Hey Hinata how come you didn't see those damn sound nins earlier" said Kiba who was on Akamaru's head.

"I figured we were safe from spies while we were head to sound country. It wasn't only until I activated my Byakugan that I realized we were found out" said Hinata. "They're closing in, we've got to hurry." Everyone pumped chakra into their legs and ran at full speed.

Just as they thought they got away from them Hinata spotted more sound nins in front of them. 'Damn they must have planned this so that we can't escape.' "Everyone turn to the right, now!" Everyone jammed their heels into the ground. Kiba was flung off Akamaru's head into a bush because of the quick stop.

"What the hell Hinata." Akamaru grab Kiba with his mouth and flung him over his head onto his back and began running in the new direction.

"They were coming from up front to block…" Just as Hinata spoke those words more sound nins appeared out of nowhere. 'Oh no they must be using sound to mask themselves damn.' "Damn there everywhere." Team eight stopped in their tracks as at leased 50 sound ninja surrounded them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys, seems some Konoha nins got lost in our territory" said one Sound ninja

"No I don't think so, why would a team of Konoha nins enter sound territory, may be it's because they're spies" the sound nin smiled evilly.

"Yah spies make sense." He turned to Kurenai's team. "You know what we do to spies" he smiled evilly. We exterminate them. On cue team 8 got into a back to back formation. Shino had his hands in his pockets as his bugs started to come out of hiding. Kiba and Akamaru were both crouched and ready to spring into action at any moment. Hinata poised herself in the taijutsu stance of her clan Byakugan activate. Kurenai brought out a kunai and ready to use one of her many lists of genjutsu to distract the enemy.

Though what the team couldn't see was the sound ninja in front of them were shadow clones. Behind them several sound nins began going through hand seals to prepare their jutsu to defeat there enemy.

Without warning the shadow clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the sound nins had finished their seals. All off team eights eyes widened, with the exception of Shino. "It's over." "COMBO STYLE: VIBRATION DISRUPTION JUTSU" the sound nins yelled as the area surrounding team eight was engulfed in a wavy atmosphere. The sound nins raised one finger and increased the pitch of the sound surrounding team eight.

The sound was so intense that they all covered their ears. Kiba and Akamaru fared worst, with their enhanced hearing the screeching sound was unbearable, so much that they fell into unconsciousness with blood coming out of their ears.

'Kiba- kun no' thought Hinata as she watched her friend fall to the ground. Shino on the other hand prepared his bugs to go after the sound ninja and absorb their chakra to stop the sound waves. The sound nins reacted fast by lowering their pitch to a low bass immediately affecting the antenna of the destruction bugs, leaving them paralyzed on the ground. Shino also sub came to the same fate.

"Shino-kun." It was just Hinata and Kurenai left they had to stop this jutsu and save their friends, though the chances of that happening seemed bleak as the sound ninja's raised their fingers again into a different pitch.

Soon both Hinata and Kurenai were holding their heads in pain. "Hn this pitch of sound attacks the nervous system and disrupts the signals that are going through your brain causing a very painful seizer. Kurenai couldn't take anymore off the pain and fell down lifelessly to the ground.

'I've got to hold out but the pain is becoming too intense.' Hinata dropped onto her hands and knee's trying to find some inner strength to beat this jutsu, but alas she couldn't get up this was bad.

Mean while walking down a dirt path a man wearing a buttoned up trench coat with a high collar, and wearing a broad stay hat on his head which covered his face. He stopped and looked to the direction where the fight between team eight and the sound ninja's was happening. "Guess I better help out then" he said in a deep manly voice. And in a blink of an eye he vanished into thin air.

Back with Hinata she was still struggling to get up, but she finally fell to the ground exhausted and in pain. Before she closed her eyes a dark figure appeared in front of her and that's all she remembered.

The sound nins immediately stopped their jutsu when the mystery person showed up. "Hey who the hell are you, interfering with are game" said one sound nin. The man stood there unmoved by the ninja's outburst. He rose his head slightly, thought his eyes were still hidden; the sound ninja's had an eerie feeling about this stranger.

"You know you shouldn't attack defenseless opponents" said the man. The sound ninja's got angry at the comment.

"Hn well you're not defenseless so let's attack you instead." With that the sound ninja's went onto the attack, charging in with kunai ready to stab the mystery man. Under his coat he smiled slightly at their attempt to kill him. He jumped into the air before any sound ninja got close enough to hit him. He went through some very quick hand seals that the sound ninja's could not follow.

"RAIN OF KUNAI" yelled the mystery man as his trench coat opened revealing ninja gear and clothing but also the kunai that were spring out of it as well. Thought the strange thing was that these kunai were very different from the normal kunai. These kunai were three pronged and the holding part had a seal on it. The strangest thing was that the kunai missed every single sound ninja.

The sound ninja's looked around the area and laughed. "How do you expect to defeat us when your attack misses" said a sound ninja.

The mystery man smiled. "That the whole point." He flashed through another series of hand seals and in a flash it was over.

* * *

"Ugh where am I, what happened" said a confused Hinata as she opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. It was still night and the full moon shone its eerie light upon the forest. There was a fire burning to her left with roasting fishes on sticks. "Wasn't I and my teammates in a fight before" she said out loud.

"Yes you were in a fight" said a voice to her right. Hinata jumped back with a kunai in hand as she stared at the man in front of her. He was wearing a light olive trench coat that was buttoned up with a high collar covering the lower parts of his face and a straw hat covering the rest of his face and head.

"Who are you, are you from the sound." The mystery man looked at her. 'Wow she sure has changed since I last saw her, not as timid as before and a hell of a lot prettier to' the man thought (A/N: Have you figured who it is yet, causes if you don't you're very slow)

"Answer me."

The man sighed. "If this is that thanks I get for saving your life and the life of your teammates I should of just left you all to die." Hinata looked at him surprised. 'He saved us, so he was the dark figure I saw before I passed out.'

Hinata lowered her kunai, but didn't lower her guard; she still didn't trust this guy whoever he was. The mystery man went over to the fire and placed his newest catch of fish, and placed it on a stick to roast. He then took one off the fire and handed it over to Hinata. "Here eat this you need it."

He then took one for himself and started eating. Hinata looked wearily at the fish and then looked back at the man. He looked at her as well. "What it not like I poisoned the thing." Hinata turned away with a slight blush on cheeks for being foolish and began to eat her fish.

After awhile, the mystery man turned to Hinata. "You should probably wake up your friends, I healed tem already so don't worry about them. Hinata nodded and got up and walked towards her friends.

"Kiba- kun, Akamaru, Shino- kun, Kurenai- sensei, please wake up" Hinata said shaking them softly. A few seconds later they all woke up dazed and sleepy, except for Shino you couldn't tell.

"So you're all finally awake good." said the mystery man. Just then Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru got defensive, pulling Hinata behind them to 'protect' her.

"Who the hell are you" Kiba said growling.

"Kiba please listen to m…" but Hinata was cut off by Kiba.

"If you did anything to Hinata I'll make you pay."

"Don't try anything stupid or you'll regret it" said Kurenai.

"Everybody plea…." Again Hinata was cut off by Kiba.

"Don't worry Hinata I won't make him get you, you can count on it." Hinata had enough, her team was ignoring her, and it was the final straw.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME" she yelled, surprising everyone from her outburst. Kiba looked dumbfounded as well as Kurenai who in all her years of training Hinata, she had never heard her scream before. The only expression that could indicate that Shino was surprised was his raised eyebrows.

The mystery man was also surprised at her outburst. 'She sure has change from the timid girl I remember, so has her team. Yes Hinata had changed from her timid shy form to a confident ninja. She had kept her hair long and had made it to one long braid with her signature side bangs. She wore a blue open sleeveless jacket that stopped at her belly button. Underneath that she wore the traditional shinobi wear. Her black pants stopped a few inches from her ankles.

'Damn she changed a lot.'

Hinata sighed and looked at her team. "Listen he's not an enemy, he was the one that saved us from those sound nins just awhile ago." Her team looked at her surprised; this guy in front of them saved them.

"Yes I saved you from those sound ninja so you have nothing to fear." Kurenai looked at the man skeptically.

"What village do you come from," she asked.

"Why the Hidden Leaf village, I'm an informant for the Hokage. 'Hmm I still don't trust him totally, but if Hinata finds no fault in him I guess we're safe then,' thought Kurenai.

"Kiba, Shino, Akamaru at ease he's not a threat," said Kurenai. Kiba, Shino, Akamaru all relaxed and placed their kunai's back in their holsters.

"Oh yah I was roasting some fish just awhile ago, so dig in everyone," said the mystery man. Kurenai and the other looked skeptically at him again.

"It's ok I already had some and there fine guys," said Hinata. Her team looked at her dumbstruck.

"Hinata you should just eat what he give you it could have been poisoned or something," said Kiba.

"Hinata you should know better than that, you're a jounin after all," said Kurenai disappointed.

"Its fine I checked for poison so just eat." With that said the rest of team eight ate to their hearts content. After eating they decide that they should sleep for the rest of the night, Hinata had volunteered to keep watch so did the mystery man.

The man was sitting on a branch a few meters up from Hinata, occasionally moving head to signify that he was watching their surroundings. Hinata decide to join him on his designated branch. "Well is there something you want."

"You can sleep if you want Mr, and I can keep watch."

"No thanks I'm ok you should be the one that needs sleep we have a long day ahead of us." Hinata looked at him try to figure out who he was behind the hat and the high collar. She was about to use her Byakugan to find out, when a hand came in front of her face tell her to stop. "Please I like to keep my identity secret, an informant as important as me needs to be of top secrecy not even Konoha nins can know my identity."

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed, she was just curious about the man who saved her and her friends. "Now I think its time you go and sleep." Hinata looked up and when she did two fingers were pressed on her forehead. She suddenly felt sleepy, soon her eyes closed and she slumped over onto the mystery man. He held her close and jumped down to the ground with grace and step her sleeping form with her teammates.

* * *

"Ugh what the," mumbled Hinata as she covered her eyes from the sun light that seeped through her eyes. Then it hit her she was supposed to be on watch, but she slept how could she have she just let her team down oh no what the heck was she supposed to do.

"Hey Hinata your finally awake we're about to leave soon we don't want to hang around here any longer we may come into another fight with sound ninja's," said Kiba. Hinata looked around finding everyone trying to cover up the makeshift camp.

A few minutes later everyone was ready to go. It took a few hours but they had reached fire country border. "Everyone the Anbu scouting post is just up ahead," said Kurenai. Everyone looked ahead to see a two story building with a red flag on the top with the Konoha leaf symbol on it. They could also see figure dressed in black and some in armour.

A minute later they landed in front of it, and then two Anbu rushed to meet them. "Kurenai, you've finally returned. When you didn't show up last night we were worried," said the Anbu captain.

"Sorry we had you worried Uchiha- san." The mystery man looked at the man addressed as Uchiha, and the Anbu captain looked at him to.

"I'm surprised that you left with three other ninja and came back with four," said Sasuke.

"Sorry we got into a little trouble on the way back, he helps us. He is supposedly an informant for the Hokage.

Meanwhile the other Anbu member walked up to Hinata. "Hinata-sama, are you alright."

"Yes Neji-nii-san I'm fine you don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself.

"Good if there was even a scratch on you Hiashi would be angry at me for it."

"Neji I'm going to bring tem to Konoha, I need you to take command while I'm gone."

"Yes captain." Neji bowed to the rest of them and leapt to the top of the building and disappeared.

"Hey Sasuke how the hell are you going to bring us to Konoha any way, from here on it takes two days to get there," said Kiba.

"I'll show you flee bag." Kiba glared at Sasuke making a mental note to kick his ass when he's off duty. "Now flow me." They walked a bit further into the wood s then they stopped. "Everyone gather around me." They all gathered around Sasuke as he started making hand seals. Once done a blue flame erupted around them and engulfed them. The only thing left was a burn mark.

In Konoha a blue flame erupted out of nowhere scaring the living crap out everyone there. Soon six figures emerged from the flame. "That answers your question dog boy." Kiba gave Sasuke a dirty look.

"Alright everyone you can head back to your homes I'll report the mission later to the Hokage," said Kurenai. Her team nodded and went their separate ways.

"You, you're coming with me to the Hokage," Sasuke said to the mystery man. The man looked at Sasuke and nodded and followed him. They soon arrived at the Konoha Administrative building, as they walked in it was full of ninja going in and out. Sasuke guided the man through a series of hallways and stairs until they where at the top floor.

They soon found themselves in front of two large oak wooden doors, two Anbu were positioned on either side. They saw Sasuke and saluted to their superior. When the doors opened the mystery man thought he saw a lot of ninja's on the lower floors but this takes the cake. The room was packed with various shinobi. Some were analyzing codes and information. Others were developing strategies and so on and so forth.

Sasuke and the mystery man squeezed through until they came to a large desk there sat the Hokage Tsunade, beside her was her old teammate Jiraiya. Tsunade looked up to see her Anbu captain that was supposed to be at the border, and a stranger.

"Hokage-sama I'd like a word with you alone," said Sasuke. Tsunade nodded and stood up.

"Excuse me everyone." But people still were busy doing their work to hear. Tsunade tried a couple more times until he was fed up. "HEY YOU IDIOTS GET OUT." As fast as you could blink the room was empty except for Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke and the mystery man.

"Now what is that you want to discuss with me privately Sasuke is it about him," said Tsunade as she pointed to the person beside Sasuke.

"Yes as a matter of fact he is a secret informant of yours Hokage-sama."

"You do know Sasuke that I don't have any secret informant."

"Just as I thought Hokage-sama." Soon the mystery man felt a kunai at his neck, and his arm pinned back by Sasuke. Tsunade and Jiraiya got up and walked to the Mystery man.

"There are only two things that you could be one an assassin from the sound or a spy."

"Heh heh heh, sorry but you're wrong," said the mystery man as he vanished. Sasuke was shocked for a moment then felt a presence behind him. He turned around to face his opponent. "It's best not that you call in the other ninja in here, you'll spoil the fun."

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sasuke were ready to fight this man. The mystery man unzipped his trench coat and then removed his hat to reveal spiky blond hair, blue eyes and three facial scars on both cheeks. The three ninja in front of him stood shocked.

"Hey guys I'm back," he said giving them a foxy grin.

Tsunade was the only one to allow her mouth to function. "N-Naruto."

Finally done, the second chapter is done. It took me awhile but I finished it. The third chapter called the Reunion will be coming out next week. On the week of March Break to count on any chapters since I'll be going away for the week and won't be coming back until Tuesday. So chapter four will be late. No summary this time but there will be next time count on it. So all that's left is to review. Oh and thanks to all those who reviewed so far.


	3. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything to do with Naruto

Hello everyone thanks for the reviews, I really like your comments. Before you read this chapter there are certain things that I need to clear up for you all. One, sorry for the late update, I was planning on getting this done before March break, but luck was not on my side. I had two unit tests to study for, and I went away on vacation, and I didn't have access to a computer or internet. So I was helpless. Two, I will discuss Orochimaru's new form later on this chapter but briefly. Three, Akatsuki will also be present in this fic, but in later chapters. Four, there will be moments when Naruto flashbacks to his days in the other continent, but again that will be later on in the fic. Now that that has finally been cleared up let get on with the chapter.

'Thought'

"Speech"

"**Kyuubi"**

Chapter 3 The Reunion

"N-Naruto," said Tsunade, she couldn't believe it he had finally come back to Konoha. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"O-obaa-chan I can't breathe," said Naruto as he was squirming to get out of her grip. Tsunade let him and gave him a once over. Man had he grown he was taller than her and he looked like a replica of the fourth Hokage (A/N: Hint, Hint).

"Naruto I thought since you didn't come back earlier I thought, I thought…"

"I was dead, yeah right like anything could kill me, you may look young but your brains gotten old Obaa-chan." Tsunade's right eye twitched and her fist tightened, her teeth grinding.

"You little brat how dare you say that about me." Her fist went launching towards Naruto's face. He smiled and just as the fist was about to connect he disappeared. Tsunade looked around dumbly wonder why she hit nothing but air.

"Behind you Obaa-chan." Tsunade looked behind and there was Naruto grinning like an idiot. Sasuke saw everything fall before him; on the outside he looked calm and collected, but inside his mind was racing. 'Incredible he evaded the hokage's charka punch so quickly that I didn't even see his movements.' Naruto has gotten a lot stronger than I could've imagined. He used the same technique on me just awhile ago. He felt the slight twitch in my arm and used that opportunity to escape. Naruto is not someone to mess with that's for sure.

"Well Naruto it seems that you mastered those jutsu's I asked you to look at," said Jiraiya with a grin.

"Yep I even got the hard technique as well," Naruto said giving his foxy grin at Jiraiya, who looked stunned that Naruto was able to learn that specific jutsu (A/N: You'll all find out later what this hard jutsu is later on). Tsunade and Sasuke looked at Naruto and Jiraiya perplexed.

"What do you mean Jiraiya," asked Tsunade.

"Before he left I gave him two scrolls. One had two specific jutsu's that I wished for him to learn, and the second was for Naruto's eyes alone." Tsunade gave one last look at Jiraiya and then proceeded to her desk. Sasuke was looking at Naruto. 'So he learned two new jutsu's, I may add them to my jutsu collection thanks to my sharingan.'

"Well Naruto since you have been gone there are a few things that need to be addressed," said Tsunade in a serious tone.

"Orochimaru," Naruto said with malice, Tsunade nodded.

"So you found out I see, well then let me fill you in on what has happened over the eight years of your absence. A few months after you left your friends all went and tried out for the jounin exam and all passed. Further more your teammates have also gone very far. Sasuke her is the top Anbu captain of Konoha."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed with a slight grin on his face. Sakura has become an astounding medical ninja, and manages the hospital. Neji as well is an Anbu captain like Sasuke, those two are the only one's who tried out for the title. After four years Orochimaru returned with a vengeance, and attacked the village." Naruto eyes narrowed, that snake freak had attack his home again and he would pay for it.

"Naruto I advise you not to seek him, Orochimaru has changed a lot so much that I don't even recognize him myself. He is even more dangerous than before. Now we are at war with the Sound again, but their forces are greater and stronger this time around." Tsunade sighed wishing that Orochimaru had just stayed on the straight and narrow, inside of going to the crooked path of destruction.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you Naruto, I think it's time for a reunion of team seven. It's been eight years since the team was whole," Tsunade said giving Naruto a smile. He smiled back and looked at Sasuke, who nodded and was heading towards the door. "I'll inform Kakashi and Sakura to meet at team sevens training grounds." With a final nod Naruto and Sasuke left the Administration building.

While walking down the hallway many ninja's stared at Naruto, thinking they saw a ghost. Some kunoichi saw him and blushed looking at his handsome face. Sasuke also saw the looks towards Naruto. 'Seems like everyone has an interest in Naruto.'

* * *

Sakura was sitting beneath one of the many trees in team seven's training grounds. Tsunade had told her and Kakashi to meet here. She never gave her reason why, but she said it would be worth it if they went. Sakura sighed, and looked around and started reminiscing about her old team. When they first became genin, to when they went to their first chuunn exams, to Sasuke betrayal and recovery. Now the team was once again missing a member, Naruto.

It had been eight years since he left the village, she remembered when Tsunade told her and the rest of Naruto friends the reason behind his leave.

_Flashback_

_Sakura looked around, her friends from the rookie nine were all here in the hokage's office, Gai's team as well. Even the other jounin instructors were here all were wondering the same thing, why had they all been assembled?_

_Then the door opened, Tsunade and Jiraiya entered the room with serious faces. Everyone turned to watch them until they reached the desk. Tsunade looked at them all and sighed this was going to be a long day._

"_You must all be wondering why I summoned you all here," said Tsunade. Everyone nodded and waited patently for what the hokage was about to say. "Two days age Naruto left the village with my permission." Everyone had there mouths open, soon may were whispering to each other wonder why he would leave._

"_I see that your wondering why he left, well that's were Jiraiya will do the explaining, and do note that what ever is said in this room doesn't leave this room understood." They all nodded and then all eyes were on Jiraiya. Sakura had an idea of why Naruto left but kept it to herself to see if she was right._

_Jiraiya cleared his throat then began. "All of you know what happened 17 years ago on October 10 did you not." Who could forget to the tragedy that day, when the Kyuubi attack the village and the death of the fourth hokage._

"_Why would you ask us a dumb question like that," said Kiba. "We all know what happened, the fourth hokage seal the demon away in a giant rock, but died in the process, and so what does this have to do with Naruto."_

"_It has everything to do with Naruto." Most of the ninja's looked confused except for Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke who knew what Jiraiya was talking about. "Only a few of you know what I'm talking about right Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke." Everyone soon had their eyes on team seven. Who all looked away from their gazing eyes._

"_The story you've all been told so many times was nothing but a lie to keep you from the truth behind the sealing of the Kyuubi. The fourth hokage did seal the Kyuubi, but not in a giant rock, it was seal into a baby boy, that boy was Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Everybody's eyes widened in shock, they had not been expecting this. "So that must explain that red chakra he summoned when he faced me in the chuunin exam," Neji said._

"_But why weren't we told about this, why didn't Naruto tell us," asked Ino._

"_Isn't obvious that Naruto would think we'd hate him like the other adults do," said Shikamaru. Everyone started to realize the burden on Naruto that he carried for his whole life he had been alone, no family and no friends. When he did get friends he wanted to keeps those bonds close and never lose them. He was scared that if they knew about his secret he be alone again._

"_Is Akatsuki the reason why he left then Jiraiya," ask Kakashi._

"_Yes, because of Orochimaru's demise Akatsuki can continue their operations without the interference of Orochimaru." "This being the case Naruto has decide to leave the continent to hone his skills and to strong enough to defeat them." "He also does not wish for Akatsuki to attack Konoha and his friends."_

"_Who the hell is this Akatsuki anyways," ask Chouji._

"_Akatsuki is an organization that is made of a group of nine S-class criminals, Orochimaru was once apart of that group, but left a short time after, Itachi Uchiha is also apart of the group as well. Their goal is to extract the Bijuu, or tailed beasts," said Jiraiya. The mention of the prodigy Uchiha had many people in the room looking at Sasuke who kept calm, but was boiling inside at the name of his brother._

"_So they want the kyuubi that resides within Naruto huh," said Neji._

"_Yes, and if they gain its unlimited amount of chakra the shinobi world we know will be no more." Everyone was silent with serious expressions on their faces._

"_Jiraiya how long until he returns to Konoha," ask Tsunade worried for her little brother._

"_That depends on Naruto, it could be years before he returns to Konoha, but he'll return when he's ready."_

"_Well then I can't wait till he comes back because when he does I'm going to kick his ass, ever since he humiliated me at the chuunin exam," said Kiba with a grin. Everybody looked at Kiba like he was crazy. "What I can't test my skills against Naruto, when he comes back he'll be pretty powerful so I'll train hard if I'm going to protect him from those Akatsuki guys._

"_I second that, once Naruto returns he'll be stronger than ever, I'll be sure to train hard to defeat him and protect the village like he would," said Neji with a smile._

"_I as well wish to fight Naruto, we still have a score to settle," said Sasuke._

"_OH YES I WILL TEST THE GREAT POWER OF YOUTH AGAINST NARUTO," said Lee with burning eyes._

_It was unanimous, everyone would pitching into protecting Naruto from the Akatsuki, and the village like he would._

'_Well Naruto when you do come back I promise to treat you to a bowl of ramen,' thought Sakura smiling._

_Flashback End_

Sakura sighed again and looked up into the trees to see Kakashi once again reading his perverted book of Come Come Paradise. She closed her eyes and shook her head, she wondered when her sensei would get tired of reading that trash, guess never. "Is something troubling you Sakura," asked Kakashi who was still paying most of his attention to his book.

"Just wondering why Tsunade-sensei asked us to come here, I mean I have more important things to do at the hospital than be sitting here waiting for who knows what."

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I get to read my novel," said Kakashi as he began to giggle with a blush. Sakura gave her former sensei a degrading looked and sighed again. A moment latter she felt a presence approaching, she looked in the direction of where it was coming from. She also noted that Kakashi had also sensed it as well.

'Is it one, no two people are heading are way. Is this the reason why Tsunade bring us here,' thought Sakura. Soon the two figures could be seen approaching team sevens training grounds. Sakura's eyes brightened when she saw Sasuke enter the clearing, but her eyes soon widened in shock at the person behind him. Kakashi was also looking dumbfounded at the person he saw before him.

"Hey guys I'm back," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and grinning.

"N..Naruto is that you," said Sakura. He nodded, Sakura got up and ran to Naruto an enveloped him in a big hug. "You're back you're really back, we've missed you so much. "Wow you've gotten taller, and you're not wearing orange anymore."

"Yah, I still like orange, but when you have ninja chasing after you, you don't want to be spotted."

'He only thinks of this now,' thought Kakashi as he shook his head and smiled. "Well Naruto I'm happy you're back, it seems that team seven has been reunited once again." "Though I am curious as to how much you've improved over the years. Kakashi brought out one bell from his pocket and dangled it in front of him.

'Perfect now I can see how much Naruto has improved, this will give me the chance to see his moves and copy them with my sharingan,' thought Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura was just excited to see if Naruto was able to get the bell from Kakashi.

"Remember if you don't come with the intent to kill you won't get the bell from me."

"Hn, alright then if that's what you want Kakashi –sensei." With a blink of an eye Naruto persona changed dramatically. His killer intent rose to such heights that Sakura's blood ran cold. This was a totally different Naruto, one she had never seen before. Sasuke as well was disturbed by the change in Naruto; he would have to study Naruto intently.

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan. He too was surprised at the killer intent Naruto was emitting, but not only that, he was calm as ever yet just as serious. This would be an interesting fight to also test his abilities.

"Alright begin." Naruto reached down towards his kunai and tossed it into the air. The kunai looked like it was going in slow motion; the swishing of the kunai could be heard. Once it touched Naruto's opened hand he disappeared.

'That was the same move he made against me back at the hokage's office. Where the hell did he go.' Then the slight ringing of a bell could be heard just to the right were Kakashi was standing, only problem was that Kakashi eyes were opened wide with shock, the string where the bell was attached to was cut. Naruto stood behind Kakashi bell in hand.

"Well guess it's over eh Kakashi- sensei," said Naruto killer intent non existent and smiling like a fool. Kakashi couldn't believe it; he saw everything that happened with his sharingan eye. 'He.. He used the body flicker jutsu, he was moving to fast for my body to react but I still saw him do it. My sensei was the only one I know that could have done something like that.'

"Uh Kakashi –sensei are you ok,' said Naruto waving his hand in front of his sensei's eyes. Kakashi started blinking the shock still evident in his eyes. Sakura was also in shock at the speed Naruto used to get the bell from Kakashi. In her opinion no ninja was that fast, it defied the laws of physics. The only way he could have done that was if it was some sort of jutsu.

"Naruto where did you learn that move," Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"Oh Jiraiya gave me a scroll with the move in it as well as the more advanced form of it to." Kakashi's eyes widened for the second time. He knew what jutsu Naruto was talking about now, it was impossible there was no way he could have learned that. Kakashi was put out of his thoughts when a loud rumbling was heard. "Ugh I'm starving I haven't had lunch yet," said Naruto with his hands on his stomach.

"Hey Naruto how about we head to Ichiraku's, I promise myself that when you came back that I'd treat to ramen," said Sakura. Naruto jumped thrusting his fist into the air. "Alright thanks Sakura-chan you're the best."

'Something's never change,' thought Sakura as the gang headed out into Konoha.

* * *

The walk through Konoha was an enjoyable, especially when Naruto was getting the attention of all the villagers who didn't even recognize him as the demon brat. They finally made it to Ichiraku's ramen stand; the aroma of the different kinds of ramen was driving Naruto to the point of insanity.

It was just like how Naruto remembered it only that it had expanded. They all took a seat when the waitress Ayame came to get their orders. "Hey Ayame-san guess this is," said Sakura as she pointed to Naruto. Ayame looked closely at the man, he certainly was attractive, but there was something about him that was familiar, then it clicked.

"Naruto- kun is that you," she asked. Naruto grinned and nodded his head. "Father guess what, Naruto's back."

"What my favourite, and number one customer is back," said old man Ichiraku, as he came from the back of the ramen shop. He beamed when he saw Naruto. "Well you've certainly grown into a fine young man Naruto. Here I'll make you a special bowl of your favourite ramen, it on the house."

"Wow thank you old man." When Naruto was given his bowl he ate it as fast as he could. Everyone shook their heads; he's the same old Naruto.

So you guys what been going on in Konoha while I was gone, well except for the new war with the sound."

"Well, Sasuke and I are engaged," Sakura said smiling at Sasuke who had his eyes closed with a tiny smile showing. Naruto Naruto's eyes bulged and jaw was on the floor. "Also Neji and Tenten got married and they have a two year old son." "Well all of us have been training extra hard, mainly Sasuke, Kiba and Neji, let's just say they all have a score to settle with you." Naruto grinned, he looked at Sasuke who looked back, and just by eye contact the challenge was made.

"Oh yah I almost forgot Hinata is supposed to take the title of Hyuuga head in the next may be."

"Wow Hinata must have become very strong since I left."

"Yes she has she even defeated Neji, which was quite a feat." Naruto was smiling inside; he knew one day that Hinata would become strong. She'd been accepted by her family and now will become Hyuuga head soon.

"Hey Naruto why don't we see the others, today we were all going to hang out for awhile, since missions have been pummeling us for months we've barely had time to relax."

"Sure I'd love to see the others." Everyone paid for their ramen and headed off to one of the training fields in the west of Konoha. Soon the tall building of Konoha began to disappear and the forest and grassland became more abundant. In the distance Naruto could see three large posts, crowded around them were a few ninja.

"I wonder what's taking Sakura and Kakashi so long," said Asuma as he lit another cigarette.

"I can understand Kakashi, but Sakura that's new, I always head that she's very punctual," said Kurenai who looked ticked off.

"I must have been something important to keep her late, may be there was an emergency at the hospital Kurenai- sensei," said Hinata.

"Even if that may be so, a girl with a giant forehead like that should know better than to keep us waiting," said Ino.

"SHUT UP INO PIG." Everyone turned around to see a very pissed off looking Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, it nice to see you and your big forehead finally show up."

"Hey at least I don't get my big fat snout into everybody's business."

"What, you take that back."

"Don't think so." Both girls were glaring daggers at each other. Everybody shook their heads, it happens every time they meet up. But then laughing heard, everyone looked at Sakura and Ino.

"Well that took all the stress of me for one day eh Sakura."

"Yah doing this really helps." Now everyone was confused as well. 'Women they're just too troublesome,' thought Shikamaru, who shook his head. He looked up and saw that Kakashi and Sasuke coming to join them.

"Hey Kakashi, Sasuke, it's good to see you guys," said Shikamaru.

"Yo."

"Hn." Greeted Kakashi and Sasuke in their usual greeting style. Though they both looked back to see that Naruto was hiding behind one the trees, seems he wasn't ready to show himself yet to his friends. Sasuke walked up and grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled him out of his hiding spot for all to see.

"Ah hey guys I'm back," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head grinning. Silence was all that Naruto heard, and then a chorus of Naruto's was heard. Everyone rushed up to him and greeted, all surprised at his arrival.

"So it was you then," spoke Shino. "You were the one who saved my team last night weren't you."

"Hey how do you know that anyway Shino," asked Kiba

"Isn't obvious, he's wearing the same clothes as the man who saved us."

"Oh,' was Kiba only reply, Hinata and Kurenai were giggling behind him.

"Well I give you my gratitude Naruto for saving us back there, if it weren't for you we'd be dead by now," said Kurenai.

"Hey don't mention it."

"If those sound nin didn't get me with that jutsu I'd have finished them all off, right Akamaru." Akamaru woofed in response.

"Sure you could, when I saw you, you were on the ground unconscious."

"Grrrr I'll show you Naruto who's better, let's fight to prove it

"Kiba this isn't the time to do this, why don't we just have are day off celebrating Naruto's return," said Hinata.

"No, I rather spend my time right now to see if his guy got any skills."

"Alright then, Sakura told me something about you wanting to fight me when I came back." "Very well then let's do it." Everyone backed off to the side and watched as both combatants got ready for their little skirmish.

"This will be an interesting battle to watch, but one thing is for sure Naruto will win this match," said Kakashi.

"How are you so sure Kakashi that my former student won't win, he has been training very hard in the eight years that have passed," said Kurenai.

"I tested Naruto myself using the bell test, he had me pinned in one second," Kakashi said in a serious tone. Kurenai and the rest looked surprised at his statement, except for Sasuke and Sakura.

Kiba and Akamaru were in position, and staring down Naruto, who was staring right back at Kiba, with killer intent radiating, yet giving the persona of calm and focused person. This startled Kiba, but none the less he would not be humiliated again in front of his team.

"If it's ok with you I'll start things off." "Akamaru are you ready." Akamaru woofed as a reply. "Good."

Kiba gave Akamaru a soldier pill which turned Akamaru red and went through hands seals. "BEST HUMAN CLONE JUTSU." Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba. Both Kiba's began rushing from different directions at Naruto, who stood there looking in the same direction that he was before. He ducked as the Kiba clone punch missed. Naruto gave a punch of his own sending the Kiba clone into the air, it landed on all fours.

'He's trying to distract me from his true objective, what's he planning,' thought Naruto. His eyes widened, he jumped to the side just as Kiba came from underneath the ground using Tsuuga.

'Damn missed.' 'But that was only one of the tricks up my sleeve.'

Naruto made his favourite hand seal. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Soon there were two Naruto's as each went to face the two Kiba's. "I won't get distracted this time Kiba, not when you're facing to of me."

'Just as I planned he used the shadow clone jutsu, perfect.' Before the Naruto clone was about to punch the Kiba clone exploded.

'What clone explosion jutsu then that means.'

"Gatsuuga." Two twisters came directly at Naruto at incredible speed. He had no time to dodge so he used an alternative.

"BODY FLICKER JUTSU." In an instant he was gone. Everyone watched as Kiba's Gatsuuga tore through the ground. Many of them didn't realize that Naruto had escaped the deadly attack, except for Sasuke and Kakashi who had their Sharingan's active.

"I missed him, but how." The others soon realized that indeed he missed Naruto since he wasn't there. Kiba looked left and right, he stared to place chakra into his nose to heighten his sense of smell. He ducked as a kunai came flying passed him. He turned around to see Naruto with a slight grin on his face. Kiba growled as he looked at Naruto.

"Alright Akamaru I think we need to go to are secret weapon." Akamaru transformed back into his dog form. Kiba went and made another hand seal and announced his jutsu. "HENGE: DOUBLE HEADED-WOLF." An explosion of smoke encompassed the area. Nothing could be seen beyond the thick clouds of smoke, but what could be seen were glowing yellow dots, and growling could be heard as well. Naruto jumped out of the way as a heavy clawed paw came swinging at him. A one foot clawed gauged was where Naruto was standing, then a large object jumped from the smoke and landed in front of Naruto.

A fifteen foot two headed white wolf stood in front of Naruto growling. "Whoa, nice teeth," said Naruto as the wolf took another swipe at Naruto. Naruto dodge effortlessly away from the wolf. "I guess I have to get serious now." He started some hand seals, but was not able to finish, when the wolf attacked with blinding speed, almost catching Naruto off guard. "Dammit." 'Got to get more distance.'

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Twenty clones appeared and directly attacked the wolf; giving the real Naruto enough time to execute his attack. The twin headed wolf tore through the clone like a knife through butter. When all the clones were destroyed the wolf looked around for it real prey, but Naruto was gone. Then the ground opened up to reveal Naruto with a rasengan aimed at the bell of the beast.

"TAKE THIS," he yelled as his rasengan hit its mark sending the wolf flying, until it hit the ground with a thud. At that moment the henge was released splitting Kiba and Akamaru to their original forms. Kiba was in pain from the hit from the attack and the fall. He stopped moving when he felt cold metal on his throat. Naruto stood behind Kiba with a kunai at his throat. "Guess I win." Kiba sighed placing his hands up in defeat.

Cheers could be heard from the side as everyone rushed over to the two combatants. Complimenting there progression. That was a good match Naruto; I hope I can get another opportunity to fight you again, because it isn't over.

"I'll be waiting for that day Kiba, but for now let's get going I really want to spend some quality time with my friends."

"I second that." Soon everyone headed off to the village where they enjoyed themselves from noon to midnight. Tsunade and Jiraiya had also come to celebrate his return to Konoha. Tsunade gave Naruto a gift, a key to a new apartment since his old one was getting to small.

Soon Naruto was in his new apartment sound asleep on his bed, not knowing that tomorrow would be one hell of a day.

* * *

Deep within one of the lairs of the sound village, a man with white hair, wearing glasses was walking down a dimly lit hallway. This man was Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto. He reached to large old oak wooden doors, fixing his glasses opened them. The room was darker than the hallway and colder to. A wooden desk was in front of Kabuto though what lay behind it wasn't easy to see since it was to dark to tell. Only piercing red silted eyes were present. "What iiisss it Kabuto," Orochimaru said in a snake like hiss.

"I have gotten word that Naruto Uzumaki has returned to Konoha my lord." The red eyes widened slightly.

"Naruto Uzzzzumaki," Orochimaru said with malice. "Kabuto, I want you to sssend the ssssound elite to find him."

"Orochimaru, sir don't you think that's a little extreme." Kabuto was soon lifted of the ground by a scaled hand of his master, he gasped as his master began to squeeze.

"Don't quessstion my ordersss, now go and do asss I sssay." He dropped Kabuto who held his neck, gasping for breathe. He quickly got up and ran out of the room closing the doors behind him. Back inside the room Orochimaru was holding the left side of his face in pain, his red eye turned back to it old yellow then back to red. He soon let go of his face, which looked like it had scales on it. "Soon we will have you Naruto Uzzzumaki."

Meanwhile Kabuto was walking down the hall, ever since his master had returned in his new form, he had been some what afraid of his master. He soon made it to door, opening sounds of metal hitting flesh was heard as a scream was heard.

"Group four you have a mission, given to you by Orochimaru." "You are to go into sound territory, you to find and kill Naruto Uzumaki.

"Great we finally get to kill someone this is the mission we've been waiting for right guys." The other members of sound elite four all laughed darkly.

Finally finished chapter three the reunion. Now on to chapter four which will be called the Attack. Here's a little summary of the chapter:

He took out a giant kunai that in Naruto's terms was a sword itself. He jumped out of the way before being chopped in half. "You won't escape from me little man." "Bring it on tubby."

And there you have it. Chapter four won't come out till next week because I'm gone for the weekend so review and don't kill me for being late.


	4. The Attack Part 1

Hello once again, sorry about Chap. 3. The first part of the chapter was written with care but the last chunk of it was rushed so it had a lot of mistakes and a crummy fight in the end. Some of you said that I need a beta reader, and yes I do need one. If anyone would like to volunteer to be my beta just e-mail me. I haven't updated yet because school kept me back, test, essays, and homework. I do plan to put Kyuubi's input, but that will be later on in the story. Now I hope that chapter four turns out a lot better, so here we go.

'Thought'

"Speech"

"**Kyuubi"**

Chapter 4 The Attack Part 1

Naruto twisted and turned in his bed as the sun began to seep into his room from the window onto his face. He finally got up with a groan, cursing the blasted sun, he was just dreaming of eating the largest and most delicious bowl of ramen. He pulled of the old sleeping cap and scratched the back of his head as he headed to the bathroom. He took a good look at it. It was total different from his old bathroom. For one it was a lot bigger and looked quite fancy, he grinned from ear to ear. He went and took his shower to get him out of his sleepy state and got out to look around at his new place given to him by Tsunade.

All of his stuff was moved from his old apartment to here, even his overwhelming stock of ramen cups along with the other essential fruits and vegetables. The apartment had a lot more space then his old one, and had better view of Konoha and the Hokage monument. He had a nice soft couch with a nice little coffee table, a large flat screen TV, a trunk where he could put all of his excess weapons and scrolls, and a sizable dinning table for four. He went off to the kitchen to start heating up his water for his ramen.

While eating his ramen Naruto was pondering on what he should do today. 'Hmm what should it do today, hey I know I can visit Iruka-sensei, it's been a long time since I've seen him. May be I can even catch up with Konohamaru and the gang. I may even get a mission from Tsunade-Obaa chan.'

He finished his five cups and headed out the door. He fixed his forehead protector which was still in a bandana, and went on his way to the ninja academy. On his way he was receiving the same looks from yesterday, not the looks he remembered from his childhood, but those of confusion from the older villagers, and very flirty looks from the young female population, which was sort of creeping him out.

'Damn what's with these people, sure I like the attention and, but these stares are really creeping me out.' Naruto decided to book it to the ninja academy. On his way he bumped into someone. Before the said person could fall Naruto grabbed their arm and whatever they were carrying. "He sorry about I didn't see where I as going, I was in a rush." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head; he realized he bumped into Hinata.

"T..That's ok Naruto-kun, but thank you for grabbing me before I..I fell," Hinata said looking away from Naruto, with a bit of pink on her cheek. Since the Naruto left the village Hinata had promised herself to become strong so she could protect Naruto from Akatsuki. The sheer will and determination brought her very far up the ranks. The most impressed was her father who was very proud of his daughter and had even shown her the way how a Hyuuga leader should run their clan. She even worked on her shyness, though that was something she improved on, when Naruto was around she went back to her shy self again.

"Oh I heard from Sakura that you'll be announced as Hyuuga head soon, congratulations."

"Y..yes and thank you Naruto-kun. If it wasn't for you I probably would still be the disgrace of the Hyuuga clan."

"Hey you were never a disgrace to begin with, you don't realize it Hinata, but you're gentleness is your strength, you'd rather resolve you're fight with talking than fighting. Now that's how a true leader is supposed to act." Hinata brighten considerably, she smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, umm can I have my bag back, it has some food I was going to prepare for my team."

"Oh yah here ya go, sorry about not giving it to you."

"It's ok, bye Naruto- kun I'll see you around then." Hinata walked off to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto smiled and watched as walked off. 'She really has changed a lot since I've been gone and she's a lot cuter too. HUH, DID I JUST THINK THAT SHE WAS CUTE, well not cute but attractive, very attractive and has a nice a... AH GET YOU'RE HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, YOU TOLD YOURSELF THAT YOU'D NOT BECOME A PERVERT LIKE ERO-SANNIN. Naruto shook his head and headed for the ninja academy.

* * *

The people traveling on the trails would not have heard them or seen them; they were to fast for the naked eye to see them. Four figure running at incredible speed towards the borders of Fire Country. "Kyojin if we have any interference you deal with them got it," said one of the members, who seemed to be the leader of the group. 

Kyojin grinned maliciously "Sure as long as I get the Uzumaki first if that's ok with you Hyoushou."

"It's fine Kyojin." Soon the group had passed the board and where headed for an Anbu outpost.

Meanwhile inside the outpost the Anbu had no idea that a sound ninja's where coming. "Staying in this post is driving me nuts, why couldn't I be where the action is on the frontlines," complained an Anbu member.

"You're luck you're not there, shinobi are dying there everyday, I rather be here then there any day," said another Anbu member. On the roof of the outpost three other Anbu were looking out into the surrounding area.

"I don't see a thing, do you," said one.

"No not a bloody thing," said the second.

"Hey what's that," pointed out the third. To the north of the outpost a dust cloud was speeding towards them. Soon they could see something opaque in the cloud. It was getting bigger every second until they saw that it was a human, a very large human. "Sound the alarm we under attack." The bell beside them rang, the Anbu inside the outpost ran out of the building the see a giant man wearing the sound forehead protector speeding towards the building, ready to run through it.

"Everyone get out the way." All the Anbu jumped away from the outpost and watched as the giant man demolished it as he ran through it. BAM the outpost was nothing but rubble, pieces of wood and glass was hurtled everywhere. Once the dust settled the saw the large man standing on where the outpost once stood. He was at least eight and half to nine feet tall, he was bald with a scar running from his head, across he left eye and his nose, he had small black eyes, with a menacing look in them, he had bulging muscles that if he gripped a normal human with his bare hands, he could snap them in half, he wore a black shirt that was sleeveless and black pants to match, he wore black bandages around his arms that went up to his elbows with black shinobi sandals. On his back were two very large kunai, and three large shuriken.

"Well this is the mighty Konoha Anbu huh, you might actually give me a challenge," said Kyojin as he smiled evilly.

"Alright everyone into formation alpha," said the Anbu captain. The Anbu scattered around the area, and began their assault, not knowing that this would be the last place that they'd fight.

Five minutes later the rest of the sound elite four arrived to see a blood and body part of the Anbu littered around the area. "It seems you enjoyed yourself Kyojin," said the female member of the group.

"Heh these guys were weak, and they're supposed to defend the country, how pathetic, even you could defeat them Kuragari."

"Are you stating that I'm weak because I'm a girl Kyojin," said Kuragari furiously.

"No I was just stating that you're weak, but since you added the girl part, I guess."

"ERRR KYOJIN YOU BASTARD."

"Enough of this childish behaviour, we have a mission to complete remember," said Hyoushou, glaring at them with his cold brown eyes.

"Whatever, Hyoushou." Soon they began to head off to Konoha to infiltrate and kill Naruto.

Meanwhile back in Konoha Naruto had finally arrived at the ninja academy. He smiled remembering all the memories he had here, most were bad, but there were some good ones to. He looked to his left to see the academy students enjoying their recess. Though what surprised him the most were the number of kids there. There was at least double or triple the amount of kids there. 'It must be because of the war, the village needs more shinobi to defend the village, and once they're genin they can increase there rank to chuunin to go out onto the battle field. I feel really sorry for these kids; they won't get to experience a real childhood.'

Naruto sighed and then head inside to find Iruka. He walked down the halls reminiscing the old days in the ninja academy. Soon he stop a familiar door, smiling he opened it and walked in. Naruto looked around to seethe old desks and he could even see 'I love Sasuke' scratched onto the wood. He turned to his left to see a man grading papers at his desk. He had the back his hair tied up and a scar run at the bridge of his nose. He didn't even realize that someone had entered his classroom.

"Hey there Iruka- sensei long times no see," said Naruto. The man name Iruka turned around to see a person with spiky blond hair, with deep blue eyes, with three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing an unbuttoned olive trench coat with a black shirt and pants, ginning happily.

Iruka's eyes widened and began to water. "N..Naruto is that you."

"Yup in the flesh." Iruka got up and walked over to Naruto, joy etched on his face as he hugged his old student who he thought of as a son.

"It's been so long, eight long years. You certainly have grown a lot Naruto," Iruka said stepping back to look at Naruto. He was about 6'3 which made him taller than Iruka by two inches. "You've truly grown into a man Naruto."

"Thanks Iruka –sensei, and you have gotten older, is that a grey hair," Naruto teased.

"Stop it Naruto, that not funny."

"Hey Iruka- sensei you wanna catch up on old times at Ichiraku's."

"Sorry not know Naruto the kids are about to come in from recess in ten minutes and I have papers to grade, may be later on tonight, you better tell me about all your adventures."

"Alright it's a done deal, well then see yah later Iruka- sensei."

"See yah later Naruto." 'Naruto you sure have grown, I can't wait to see the day when you become Hokage.' With that Iruka headed back to his desk to finish correcting the test papers.

Back outside Naruto was walking down the street, and then he got that feeling of being followed. He turned around to see a boulder that was half his height. He stared at it suspiciously, and then walked of. The boulder began to grow legs and followed him, so he ran down the street then back up faster, this continued until Naruto stopped to face this boulder with legs.

"Hey boulders don't have legs, show yourselves right now."

"Just what I expected from my greatest rival." The boulder exploded in a cloud of smoke, coughing was heard behind the smoke. As it cleared three figures were seen on the ground, they looked up and jumped. Soon Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon emerged from the cloud of smoke.

"Hey Naruto nii-san we heard from Sakura-chan that you're finally back," said Konohamaru.

"Well if isn't the Konohamaru Corp, it's has been awhile."

"We've really missed you Naruto nii-san," said Moegi, who had grown up to be a fine kunoichi. She had grown her hair and it braided into two ponytails.

"Yah with out you here we couldn't do anything fun," said Udon.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for that by teaching you guys a new jutsu." The three young chuunin gleamed at the chance to learn a new jutsu, especially if it was from their Naruto nii-san. "Alright lets head over to the training grounds; I know you guys won't be disappointed."

As the group was walking, Naruto felt a tingling at the back of his neck. 'That feeling, something's wrong.' He looked in the direction across from him, where the great forest of Fire country lay. His eyes narrowed, he could feel chakra signatures of at least four ninja, and they were moving at high speeds.

Konohamaru and the rest didn't see Naruto stop in front of them and all collided into him, and fell on their behinds. "Hey Naruto nii-san what's the big idea stopping like that," said Konohamaru. When he didn't answer Konohamaru got up and looked at Naruto. He saw the serious expression on his face. "Hey are you ok boss."

"Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon go and inform Tsunade-sama that there could be a possible attack from sound, I'm going ahead to check it out, understand." Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Alright boss we're on are way." Naruto smiled and nodded, turning around he took a step to walk towards the forest, and then disappeared in a flash. The Konohamaru Corps had their mouths hanging open in shock; they soon regained their composure and headed off to the hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto landed inside a small clearing in the forest. He stood up looking at his surroundings; he scanned the forest around him. "You can show yourselves now, I know you here." Soon four blurs jumped out of the forest, each land perpendicularly from Naruto's position. The wind picked up a bit ruffling Naruto's opened trench coat, and his hair. 

He took a good look at the ninja that surrounded him, trying to decipher them. Each was wearing a sound forehead protector on some part of their body, and each had an insignia of a snake in the shape of an S and had a sword that was positioned diagonally in front of the snake in a black background. He looked to the one to his left, the ninja was gigantic in size, he was bald with a scar running from his head, across he left eye and his nose, he had small black eyes, with a menacing look in them, ripped with bulging muscles, he wore a black shirt that was sleeveless and black pants to match, he wore black bandages around his arms that went up to his elbows with black shinobi sandals. On his back were two very large kunai, and three large shuriken.

He looked to his right, this ninja was also male; he had reddish jet like hair, and was wearing the traditional sound ninja clothing, a long beige open top with black pants, and a violet rope tide around his waist.

Naruto turned his head around to see the only kunoichi of the group behind him. She had long black hair, with black eyes that were like a void ready to suck you into them. They held an ominous dark glow that was resonating from them. She also wore the traditional sound shinobi clothing though it was all black.

The final ninja that was in front of Naruto looked almost like a girl, but was actually male. He had long dark brown hair and cold brown eyes; unlike the last two he didn't wear the normal sound garb. He wore grey arm bands that ended to his elbows, and wore a simple navy blue robe with a white rope tied around his waist, and underneath he wore a mesh shirt.

"Who are you and why are you here," said Naruto, his eyes narrowed.

"We are known as the sound elite, an order of high class sound ninja, who follow under the orders of Orochimaru- sama; we are similar to your Anbu. We were ordered by Orochimaru-sama to find and kill the one named Naruto Uzumaki," said the ninja in front of him. "If you would kindly tell us where he is then we'll let you pass."

"I see so that scaly bastard is still alive I guess Tsunade-baachan was right after all, well you won't have to search too far, because I'm the one you're looking for."

"Don't insult Orochimaru-sama, his greatness if profound, and you'll live to regret it," said Kyojin angered by Naruto's insolence. Hyoushou placed his hand up to silence Kyojin.

"Do not underestimate him, remember what Kabuto said about him," said Hyoushou.

"But…" Kyojin was silence by a glare from Hyoushou.

"Don't worry you'll have you're chance to face him, I promised remember." Kyojin grinned then nodded his head; he was just itching to fight Naruto.

"Well I guess it's best for us to introduce ourselves, it would be rude not to know the ones who are about to kill you," said Hyoushou. "My name is Hyoushou, the one to the left is Kyojin, and to my right is Washi, and finally behind you is Kuragari." "Now that the introductions have been made, it's time to kill you," Hyoushou said with a cheerful smile. "How about it Kyojin do you want to take him on"

"With pleasure."

"Kuragari do it."

"Right." Kuragari began moulding chakra which was black in appearance that began to surround her in black mist. "DARK NINJA STYLE: VEIL OF DARKNESS." The chakra surrounding her shot up high into the sky. Once it reached its maximum height the chakra began to spread out to make a giant dome that surround the forest. The chakra even blocked out 60 of the sun's light. "There, now no one will be able to interfere with our mission."

"Now that that's settled lets begin," said Kyojin as he took out one of his massive kunai from the strap on his back.

"Ok but I have already made the first move," said Naruto. Kyojin looked puzzled, until a fist connected with his face. Falling backwards he was kick high into the by four Naruto's. The last Naruto the real one was above Kyojin to deliver the final kick to the Uzumaki Rendan. The kick connected with a crunch as Kyojin fell hard onto the ground.

"Well that was easy," said Naruto smiling, looking at the heap known as Kyojin. The smile was wiped of his face when Kyojin's finger twitched. Kyojin began to push himself off the ground, his back facing Naruto.

"Kukukuku, is that it, I've felt stronger attacks then that." Kyojin turned around, his mouth turned upwards in a disturbing grin. "Now it's my turn little man." Kyojin ran at Naruto kunai in hand, his killing intent rising every second he got closer to Naruto.

Naruto smirked as Kyojin swung his giant kunai at him. With unimaginable speed Naruto squatted down avoiding the horizontal strike, and like a spring shot right back up to deliver a punch in Kyojin's face, but the punch never connected as Naruto was kneed right in the stomach and was hurtled into a tree.

Naruto got up slowly, coughing and holding his stomach. Kyojin had a satisfied smirk plastered in his face. 'Damn this guy, even though he's big and bulky his speed is impressive, I shouldn't underestimate him.'

"Now the fun really begins," said Kyojin as he pulled out his other large kunai and ran straight for Naruto again, but with heightened speed. Naruto dodged the attack effortlessly; watching as the tree that he was under was nothing but splinters. Kyojin swung his kunai down, though Naruto was a few meters away. Naruto's eyes widened as he got out of the way when the tree behind him was split in half. 'He's channelling chakra through his kunai like Asuma and lengthening the blade. If I don't watch it I'll be cut in half.'

Just as he finished his thoughts Kyojin was upon him, both kunai blades swinging. Naruto evade each and every one of his attacks. He was able to find an opening and kicked Kyojin in the stomach, using this momentum pushed himself to a far distance away from his opponent. Kyojin recovered quickly, and hopped two meters away from where he was. He placed his kunai's back into their respective straps. His right hand began to go for the three large shuriken on his back.

Meanwhile at the destroyed Anbu outpost, a squad of five Anbu were investigating the scene. They were horrified to not only see the destroyed outpost, but there fellow comrades ripped up bodies scattered all over the area. Some of the Anbu threw up at what they saw, the others turned there heads away form the site.

"Uchiha –san, this is no doubt work of sound ninja, seeing that this is the northern outpost," said one of the Anbu.

"I know, Hyuuga-san send one of the team members to the hokage immediately, we've been infiltrated by powerful foes, hurry." The Hyuuga nodded and walked over to one of the members. The member nodded and vanished into thin air. "Everyone let see if we can catch up to the group responsible for this and stop them before they reach Konoha." Everyone nodded, and headed to straight for Konoha.

Back to the fight with Naruto, who was jumping from branch to branch, which were being sliced up by the three shuriken that were following him. Kyojin had launched his shuriken each was held by a chakra strings, and like his kunai he could channel chakra to his weapons. This time with chakra strings, increasing the length and he edge of the shuriken blades.

Naruto flipped and twisted in the air as two of the shuriken flew beside him. The third was coming right at him and he couldn't dodge it in mid air. After doing some hand seals he yelled. "NINJA ART: BODY FLICKER JUTSU." He disappeared as the third shuriken pasted.

"Where the hell did you go to little man I was just getting to the good part," said Kyojin as he reeled in his shuriken catching each one. Naruto was hiding behind a tree trying to think of a way to take Kyojin down. 'Dammit, so far all I've done to that guy is given him a few scratches. I got to think of something, but with those shuriken always chasing after me it's hard to get in close without sustaining heavy damage, unless…' his train of thought was cut off when three shuriken came out of nowhere. Naruto jumped out of the way.

"So there you are, I was wondering if you high tailed it and ran away," said Kyojin mockingly.

"I don't run away, that's my ninja way."

"Doesn't matter you die now." The three shuriken began their assault; Naruto dodged them and jumped backwards. Kyojin moved his fingers regrouping the shuriken, and aimed them to slice Naruto; soon they were flying towards Naruto. Unlike the last time Naruto didn't run, instead went through hand seals.

"LIGHTNING STLYE: SCATTER LIGHTNING SHOT." Naruto spread his fingers apart as each started glowing with chakra, then bolts of lightning shot out of each finger heading straight for the shuriken.

"That won't work little man."

"Kyojin you fool move those shuriken out of the way," said Hyoushou, but it was too late, the lightning bolts hit at three shuriken and started running down the chakra strings which were attached to Kyojin. Kyojin didn't have time to break the strings, and was zapped by the lightning.

The electricity dissipated as Kyojin fell face first into the ground, small amounts electricity still zapping him. "Guess that's over and done with," said Naruto.

"Don't be so sure about that, Kyojin is very resilient," said Washi who was looking at his team mate.

* * *

Back in Konoha the Konohamaru had arrived at the Hokage tower and were racing up the stairs, passing and pushing shinobi out of the way until they stopped at the doors to the Hokage's office. Beside the doors were two Anbu guards their arms crossed looking at the three chuunin. 

"Anbu- san we're here to see the hokage, it's urgent," said Konohamaru.

"Sorry, but the hokage is in a meeting right now you'll have to come later," said one of the guards.

"Please sound ninja are here."

"Now Konohamaru stop playing games, no sound ninja can get into fire country, especially with the Anbu patrolling." "Now go home, and come back when the hokage has time."

Meanwhile inside the hokage's office Tsunade, Jiraiya and the council were discussing urgent matters about Orochimaru and the sound. They were interrupted by the door exploding and two Anbu guards lying in a heap a few meters away from where the doors once stood.

"Hokage-sama," said Konohamaru as and the rest of his team ran in the office.

"Konohamaru I'm busy right now, if you can't see," said Tsunade irritated.

"But hokage-sama sound ninja's have come, Naruto- niisan went the hold them off he needs help." The council was quite disturbed by the fact that sound ninja's had infiltrated fire country and Konoha, but as well as the arrival of Naruto Uzumaki.

A second latter and Anbu appeared. "Hokage-sama my team and I have found evidence of sound ninja infiltration."

"Hey what's that," said Moegi pointing to a large black dome in to forest just on the outskirts of the village. Tsunade quickly got into action.

"Jiraiya, take the Anbu here and round up as many jounin as you can and head towards that dome, Naruto is most likely there holding them off, go." Jiraiya nodded and in a puff of smoke he and the Anbu were gone. Tsunade turned her head to the council. "We'll continue this meeting later."

Back in the dark dome, Naruto was staring intently at Kyojin. To his surprise Kyojin began to move, and slowly got up.

"Kukukuku, you really thought you had me there huh, well guess what I don't go down so easily, especially when I can't feel pain," said Kyojin who was giving off killing intent by the bucket. "You see I have endured the harshest of pains that you could never imagine. They were so harsh that the littlest of pain doesn't even affect me to the slightest." He began to draw out his kunai's from their straps. He positioned them in an X. "Now DDDIIIEEE." He slashed both kunai at once launching a slicing X of chakra at Naruto.

Naruto held his hand up and started circulating chakra until a sphere was made. Positioning himself he ran straight at the X. "RASENGAN." The sphere of chakra blasted right through it, but Naruto didn't stop there. His Rasengan quickly found Kyojin's large kunai's then his chest as its new targets and struck.

Kyojin's screamed as his body was thrown back a couple feet; his kunai's were broken into pieces. He hit a large tree that snapped in half. A part of Kyojin's chest was hollowed out from the force of the Rasengan.

"That should have finished you off," said Naruto. Hyoushou was staring intently at Naruto, eyes slightly narrowed. Kuragari and Washi were looking at their fallen comrade, this time they didn't believe that Kyojin could survive such an amazing attack.

'Well that big guy is finally down and out, now for the other three,' Naruto thought. But to Naruto horror Kyojin began to stand up still having the wicked smirk planted on his face

"I told you already…. that I don't fell pain, no matter what you use against me I won't drop." Naruto glared at the monster known as Kyojin, now there were only two options left. Ask Kyuubi for chakra or you that technique. Naruto had made a promise to himself after he left to abandon the use of Kyuubi's chakra, so that he could hone his own strength.

'Guess I have no choice, but if I were to use that technique, it could very well kill me if I use it for too long. Sorry Waizu- sensei, but I have no choice.' "Well you forced my hand Kyojin, I wasn't expecting to use this technique on you or anyone for that matter, but you've left me with no choice." "This time you won't survive."

"Ha I can take on whatever you can dish out."

"Fine then, but you've been warned." Naruto took off his trench cloak to reveal a v-neck sleeveless shirt with a mesh shirt underneath, along with his black pants bandaged at the bottom. Naruto began to relax, by taking deep breaths. He placed his hands in a prayer style and started focusing chakra. The chakra began to surround his body in a misty blue shroud of chakra. The chakra soon began to change from the blue to and light olive green colour that started to electrify. Naruto face was scrunched up in concentration as his muscles began to grow in size. Then the chakra dissipated to reveal a very muscular Naruto his blue eyes narrowed as he got into a strange taijutsu stance. His left arm was outstretched, palm facing his opponent fingers curled, his right arm was at his waist, and his right hand was open. Left leg stretched out, while his right leg was holding the rest of his body weight.

"This is where it ends."

"Hn just try little man," Kyojin said as he braced himself for this new onslaught.

Meanwhile Jiraiya and a team of jounin had arrived at the dark dome of chakra. They had been trying to pierce it for half and hour now. They all could feel the tremendous amount of chakra that was radiating from inside.

"Jiraiya- sama nothings working, we've used some are strongest ninjutsu and taijutsu, but the barrier won't give in," said one of the jounin.

There could be one way, but it could take awhile," said Jiraiya. "But it would take sometime to do the jutsu." "Everyone stand back." The ninja's complied with Jiraiya's command, as they stood behind the Sannin. Jiraiya immediately went through hands seals.

Inside the chakra barrier Naruto was ready to unleash his new technique. Naruto ran at Kyojin, with heightened speed. He was so fast that he left after images of himself. Kyojin didn't have time to react and was hit by three powerful punches to his gut. Kyojin slid back a few feet from the impact. "I told you that …" His sentence was cut short when he began to clutch the area that Naruto had struck.

"Feeling pain, I wouldn't be surprised if you are." The technique I'm using is a taijutsu and ninjutsu comprised into one, the Thunder fist style." "Whenever I strike apart of you're body high amount of electrified chakra will run through that area attack you internally and externally."

"Why you bastard, how dare you," Kyojin said his eyes were bloodshot red with anger, as he looked at Naruto.

"Now it ends here." Naruto placed his hands in a prayer style again and began to charge them with chakra, as well as his feet. Kyojin didn't waist time and began to rush at Naruto, wanting to tear him limb, from limb. Naruto was ready now with electrified chakra in both his hands and feet charged at Kyojin.

""THUNDER FIST STYLE: 70 STRKES OF THE THUNDER GOD." Naruto began his onslaught as he kick and punched Kyojin. Each strike damaging Kyojin's body internally and externally. The final strike hit above his heart. Naruto landed on the ground safely, while Kyojin's body landed on the ground lifeless.

"Now it's finally over." Naruto then felt a sharp jolt in his arm. 'Damn stayed in this form for too long. If I stay in this form for any longer my body could explode.' Taking deep breathes Naruto's muscles began to reseed back to normal.

Hyoushou was impressed at Naruto power. 'So Kabuto was right about Naruto being powerful, perfect, I wouldn't want to face a foe that was weak. Now that I've seen his style of fighting it's time to avenge you my cousin.'

"Naruto, well done you've single handily defeated a powerful ninja, who many couldn't defeat." "Now you will have to face me," said Hyoushou who walked up to Naruto.

"Fine, but you'll share the same fate as Kyojin."

"I'm afraid not, not after what you did those many years ago, back in wave country." Naruto looked confused, that last time he had been to wave country was when he was a genin.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember; well let me refresh your memory, that's where my cousin Haku died." Naruto eyes widened, in shock. Hyoushou stared back at Naruto with could eyes. "I will avenge his death by your spilled blood. Hyoushou got ready to fight Naruto.

"Hyoushou, Haku wasn't murdered."

"I don't need to hear your lies, from now on we battle."

Well chapter four is finally finished with a cliff. Who would have thought that Haku had a relative? He only knew of his mom, and dad. Hyoushou will play an important part in this story. Well chapter five will be a continuation of four so get ready because this battle will be big, and as always review.

P.S. I'm very sorry for not updating for sooo long please forgive me.


	5. The Attack Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything to do with Naruto.

One of my wonderful reviewers has notice something that I didn't. In my chapter titles I skipped a chapter and didn't realize it, stupid me. Well that has been fixed so this would be the real chapter four not the last one. I've been very busy, had massive project for school, had exams, and I graduated from high school. All these things have left me drained and so I just ignored this story. When I realized that it was almost two months since I updated I typed as fast as possible to get this done. I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Now that the pleading for mercy is finished on with the story

**Not capitalizing jutsu's**

'Thought'

"Speech"

"**Kyuubi"**

Chapter Four: The Attack Part 2

Two combatants were staring at each other, one held cold eyes, filled with hate and malice, while the other held confusion and determination. A small gust of wind blew their hair lightly. Washi and Kuragari were watching intently seeing who would make the first move.

"As you should know Naruto the family of Haku and I hold a bloodline limit to control water and ice," said Hyoushou. "Also the fact that our own village shinobi turned against the clans that held powerful bloodlines. Since Haku is dead I am the only one left of our clan. Our clan was one of the most powerful clans of Hidden Mist, second only to the Kayuga clan. Many of our clan were wiped out; only my mother, father, Haku's mother Yuki, Haku, and I were the only ones left. We were soon separated; my mother and father both were killed right in front of my eyes by Kiri jounin's at that point my bloodline had awakened and I killed them all. The Mizukage was impressed at my skills, and accepted me and brought me under his wing. I trained for years, at the same time trying desperately to find the last two of my family. I soon found out about Yuki death, though Haku was never found.

"That's until I came to wave country, I overheard about a fight on the great bridge there. I met a man named Tazuna he told me about the great battle that happened on that very bridge."

Naruto's eye's widened slightly.

"He also told me about a courageous boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki and his ninja team from the Hidden Leaf Village. Who helped defeat the two water nin's named Zabuza The Demon of the Mist, and a boy named Haku that had attacked. I was emotionally broke by the realisation that my cousin, my last family member was dead. I visited his grave, and on that day I swore to avenge Haku. I soon came into contact with Orochimaru who was impressed by my power, he wished to give me his cursed seal, I rejected it, but he still took me in anyways. By using him I knew that I would come closer to my goal of avenging Haku."

"Hyoushou, listen to me Haku we nev…"

"I don't need to here your pathetic excuses; nothing will save you from my wrath." Naruto's eyes narrowed, his teeth were gnashed, 'this guy didn't really know what happen in that fight, I have to try and get through his head about what happened.'

"I also expect you to go all out Naruto, because I will."

"So you knew that I wasn't fighting at my best."

"It was quite obvious, especially when you were using very little chakra in your fight with Kyojin." Hyoushou brought his opened hand up to his face, soon moister started to gather in between his fingers and moulded into 20 cm needle, they then instantly froze.

"I hope you like my ice needles, because they sting." Hyoushou launched his ice needles at blinding speed that Naruto just got out of the way, the needles sinking more than half way into a tree trunk.

'Damn he's good.' "Well if you think that's fast take this." Naruto pulled out a kunai from his holster and rushed forward ready to deliver a critical strike.

Hyoushou began a set of hand seals. "_Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave Jutsu_." Hyoushou sucked in a large amount of air into his lung then poured it out releasing a large tidal wave of water in every direction. Naruto stopped his attack and jumped away into a near by tree as the water spread.

"Hn it's only a matter of time before our target is dead," said Washi as he observed the battle that was taking place. Kuragari looked at Washi wondering if he said was true. She knew that Hyoushou was strong, but if this guy was able to beat Kyojin then he must be quite strong.

The water began to settle leaving Hyoushou in the middle of the giant lake that created. "Don't tell me you're scared a little water Naruto- kun," said Hyoushou smirking. Three kunai shot out the trees heading straight for Hyoushou. Lifting his hand Hyoushou conjured water from the lake and turned them inot ice needles and shot them at the kunai.

The ice needles struck the kunai breaking them into pieces. Naruto appeared on the water a few seconds later, surprised that his kunai were destroyed by thin pieces of ice.

"Wondering at what happened Naruto- kun, well let me explain, my ice is different from regular ice. When I infuse my chakra into it they become as hard as diamonds and stronger than any type of steel."

'Damn his bloodline is way more refined than Haku's, not only that but he has a vast quantity of chakra to boost,' Naruto thought as he observed Hyoushou. The area of water where Hyoushou was standing began to freeze until the whole lake itself was nothing but ice.

Hyoushou looked at Naruto with an emotionless gaze. "Let the games begin." Lifting up his hand ice spike erupted to the surface. Naruto dodged the spike only to have to dodge more ice spikes as they randomly shot out underneath him.

'Damn his control of his bloodline is on a way higher level then Haku's that's for sure, but not only that he does it with great ease and precision, if I slip up I'm as good as dead," Naruto thought as he evaded more spires of ice.

Meanwhile Hyoushou was sliding on the ice with a huge spike of ice in his hand as he raced towards Naruto's direction. 'Hn he's going right inot my trap, just a little farther, NOW!' Hyoushou launched his ice spike that would make a straight collision course with Naruto, who was still dodging the spires of ice.

The tingling feeling went through Naruto's body; he turned his head to his left to see an ice spike heading straight for him. Since he was suspended in mid air he wouldn't be able to dodge properly. Twisting his body he some how managed to dodge the attack, but had just set himself up for Hyoushou's trap.

Hyoushou lifted his hands bring forth two large pieces of ice from the frozen lake, and then closing his hands slammed both pieces together trapping Naruto in a deadly ice prison. "Kukukuku to think that it would be that easy to finish you of, it almost seems like a crime." The ice that in cased Naruto began to sink back into the lake disappearing in its depths, Hyoushou watched smiling, but that smile was washed off his face when he felt an intense heat at his back. A giant fire ball was heading in his direction. Jumping out the way of the attack he was then punched in the face.

Landing hard on the ice Hyoushou held his hand on his face, though not notice a long mark on his robes. "Though you hand me didn't you, you bastard," said Naruto. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

'He must have used a Shadow Clone to deceive me, and then counterattacked when I let my guard down. Clever but it's only the beginning Naruto Uzumaki, only the beginning.' "Not bad Naruto, but this isn't over just yet," said Hyoushou as large chunks of edged ice began to hover over Hyoushou. A slight twitch of his eye the ice hurtled towards Naruto.

Doing a few hand seals Naruto called upon a jutsu. "_Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!_"

Sucking air into his lungs he blew hard releasing a giant fire ball that would leave Sasuke speechless. The fire ball consumed the ice with ease and destroyed the spot where Hyoushou was, melting the ice and evaporating the water underneath. The spot was vacant, if anything some remain of where Hyoushou was but there was none.

'Now where did you got.' Naruto got his answer when he heard a jutsu being yelled out.

"_Water Style: Vortex Javelin!_

The ice under Naruto's feet began to crumble then exploded when a spinning force of water shot out underneath him. The giant water tornado twisted and turned in the air until slamming back into the frozen depths. Naruto was desperately trying to hold his breath as he kept on spinning violently. Hyoushou appear inside the vortex and began sending ice needles at Naruto. Naruto grunted in pain as the needles went through his body just barley missing vital organs. Soon Naruto was slammed into the bottom of the makeshift lake, added with the pressure of the attack and his wounds it was very painful.

'Dammit if I don't get out of this I'm screwed.'

"**Heh, heh, heh, you could always ask me for help Naruto," said a deep and deadly voice.**

"I told long ago that I don't need your help you damn fox now leave me alone."

"**Really now, are you sure, because with me we can kill him with ease."**

"Sorry but I said no."

"**Your weak with out me you fool, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now."**

"That was then this is now, if I use your powers it would only give you the chance to take over my body and I'm not going to make the same mistakes as last time. If you think I'm that weak then I prove to you that I still don't need your powers." Naruto cut the connection between him and Kyuubi and focused on the situation he was in. Making hand seals he mentally called out his jutsu

"_Earth Style: Earth Cocoon Jutsu!_

The earth below him began to surround him making a perfect cocoon though it wouldn't last long. "Guess it's time to start digging."

Hyoushou in the meanwhile was in a protective spinning bubble in his vortex. 'It should be about enough time now. He's most likely dead from lack of air.' Releasing the jutsu Hyoushou went further in the depths of the makeshift lake in his protective bubble. He was frowning when he found no body at the bottom. 'Damn he escaped, but how."

Shooting out of the water Hyoushou landed back gracefully on the water. He looked to his left then to his right, then up. "He wouldn't just run away.' Meanwhile a dirtied and wet Naruto was perched onto a tree.

'Heh that jutsu must of drain a significant amount of chakra. If that's the case I think I should use stronger attacks and finish him off.' Naruto opened his palm and started gathering chakra and making it spin. Soon I became a perfect orb of chakra in his hands. "Now!" Using his amazing speed he charged.

Hyoushou felt the large surge of chakra coming in his direction. Turing to his left he saw Naruto sailing right at him with a spinning orb of chakra.

"_Rasengan!_"

Acting quickly Hyoushou made an ice shield, which stopped Naruto Rasengan. "Heh didn't I tell you my ice is as hard as diamonds you can't br…." Hyoushou's sentence was cut short when his ice shield began to crack and break. 'Impossible how could he…' Hyoushou's shield shattered, it seemed time slowed down as Hyoushou watched his ice shield break into shards and Naruto coming closer to him. Naruto's attack collided and Hyoushou was sent spinning and landing hard on the ice.

Naruto landed on the ice looking at Hyoushou, who lay on the ice immobile. "Did I kill him, hopefully not, he still needs to hear what really happened back in wave country," said Naruto as he skated on the ice towards his opponent. That was a big mistake on Naruto's part when he felt agonizing pain. Looking at his right leg and shoulder two large spikes of ice had pierced his flesh. He fell down in agonizing pain, looking behind him was a water clone of Hyoushou. Trying to forget the pain Naruto drew a kunai and struck the water clone.

"Seems as though were in a stalemate, Naruto- kun," said Hyoushou as he was struggling to get up. Apart of his chest was carved out and was bleeding profusely. Both combatants were staring at each other wondering who would make the next move.

Meanwhile Jiraiya had just finished his hand seals. His hands were glowing as he pressed his hands onto the barrier.

"_Light Style: Heaven Gate!_"

The glowing from Jiraiya's spread until a large opening was created. "Hurry this will only stay opening for so long. Jiraiya and the ANBU ran inside heading straight for the high chakra signatures.

Meanwhile Kuragari sensed that her barrier had been disturbed. "Washi some ones just entered my barrier mostly the Konoha ninja's, we have to stop this fight now." Washi turned to her and nodded, they both vanished from there posts to stand next to Hyoushou.

"What are you two doing here, I told you not to interfere," said Hyoushou coldly to his team mates.

"We have intruders," said Washi. Hyoushou scowled at his misfortune, but then winced in pain from the wound in his chest.

"Fine we're leaving. This isn't over Naruto –kun." With that last statement the three shinobi vanished. Naruto looked on to the spot where the three shinobi where. "Damn guess I didn't get to tell the truth about what happened on that mission, but one day he'll know the truth." Naruto began pulling out the ice spikes, but when he went to pull it out it was gone. Looking around the lake had also disappeared as well. The only thing left in the vicinity was the lifeless body of Kyojin.

Just then Jiraiya and the ANBU arrived to find a very injured Naruto and a lifeless sound ninja. "Naruto what the hell happened here, more importantly what happened to you," said Jiraiya.

"I'm fine just a few scratches that's all Ero –Sannin." Those were the last words he said before see darkness.

--

It was dark he couldn't see a thing, it pitch black. Naruto looked for an exit but there was none until he saw something white at his left. He started running towards it until he engulfed by it. Opening his eyes slowing he found that he was in the hospital. He could fell some pain in his right shoulder and leg but it had dulled down significantly from before.

Looking to his left he saw Tsunade-Baa chan talking with Jiraiya. They soon turned around both noticing that Naruto was awake. "Well you finally woke up, I was kind of worried for a while there," said Tsunade.

"Bah you don't have to baby me Baa- chan I'm an adult now," Naruto scowled. Tsunade gave him a scrutinizing look then sighed.

"Naruto what the hell happened out there, when Jiraiya came into my office he said you were badly injured."

"Well it's a long story." Naruto started to explain the events that past between him and the sound elite.

"Well that tells us that Orochimaru knows that you're back already, that only means trouble," said Jiraiya with a serious face. "But what troubles me more is if Akatsuki knows of you're return as well."

"Even if they do I kick all their asses to kingdom come. Oh and one more thing…" Naruto's stomach growled. "Can I get some ramen I'm soo hungry I could eat fifteen bowls from Ichiraku's." Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled shaking their heads, guess things never change with Naruto.

An hour later a very full Naruto was looking out the window in his room. His friends had already stopped by to wish him a quick recovery. Though one thought was on his mind, the snake Sannin Orochimaru. 'I don't know how you survived, but the next time we meet snake bastard it will be different.' Naruto decide to get some sleep to speed up Kyuubi's healing abilities.

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office a squad of five ANBU where assembled in front of the Hokage. "Team Sasuke I've summoned you here for a very important mission that you'll be embarking on," said Tsunade. "You're team has the best success rating of all the other squads, making you five the perfect team to send out for this mission. I'll be changing you're ranks to jounin for the time being, so you can take off you're masks.

The ninja's removed their masks reveal Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, and Ino Yamanaka. "This mission entails you to go into the Land of Sound and infiltrate a base in the middle of the country. That base contains information that we can use. Since we don't know what Orochimaru has planned, we need this information to be one step ahead of him. The rest of you must get in and get out with no one spotting you is that clear.

"Yes Hokage- sama," they said in union

--

In an unknown location 9 people assembled into a cave. They were Akatsuki, the criminal organization made up of 9 S-class missing- nin's. Though they had lost a member many years ago, they were able to find a replacement.

"It has been many years since we've assemble like this," said Kakuzu, the largest of the Akatsuki members.

"Yes it has been quite sometime but I have not assembles us here for just socializing, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi has finally returned." Everyone was staring at the leader intently. "Kisame and Itachi you know what to do." The two nodded, they turned around and left the cave. "We still have four more bijuu to collect before are goal is complete. Kakuzu and Hidan you will continue your search for the Nibi, Deidara and Tobi you'll be searching for the Gobi, is that clear." The four nodded and left leaving the others two Akatsuki members and the leader behind. "Soon are goal will be complete."

Finally done this chapter; and now for the preview of chapter five which will be a flashback chapter. I intend to make more of these flashback chapters throughout the story. There based on Naruto's travels in the other continent, which some of you been wanting to know about. The flashback chapters will not be in order, there just based on Naruto's most exciting adventures in the new continent.

**Preview of chapter five:**

Hey Waizu- jiji how come this place is called the Hidden Darkness Village, it doesn't look all that dark to me," said Naruto

"Well young one I'll tell about I come sit down." They walked through the estate into the garden where a low table and two cushions lay under a large tree. They sat down, Waizu beckoned a servant to bring them tea, and he then began his story. "A curse was placed upon the village and its people, because of this curse that the village is named the Village Hidden in Darkness," said Waizu.

"What is this curse?"

"This curse makes every new born child….."

That's all you'll get for now. I have seen other people making a village called the hidden darkness village before, but they consist of dark shinobi with dark chakra. I on the other hand have found a clever way to find the meaning of the hidden darkness village and you'll all find out later on. Hopefully I won't take almost to months to update. PLEASE REVIEW


	6. The Mission and The Curse

OH MAN I can't believe I've taken so long to write this chapter. Well it's not really my fault it's just that I just got into university and I forgot my notes for the story. Though this gave me time to look at what the manga brought out. This means there a slight change from the preview I placed in chapter 4, for those who remember, I posted that there would be a flashback but I decided to place that for another time. So with my explanation finished on with the story

'Thought'

"Speech"

"**Kyuubi"**

Chapter 5: The Mission and The Curse

The Uchiha complex had been a deserted place for many years, only one resided there, but now two people lived there. Sasuke Uchiha was placing on his ANBU amour and gear on while Sakura Haruno was helping Sasuke pack for his mission which was about too start early in the morning.

"Sasuke are you sure you should be taking this mission," said Sakura with a worried look.

"Why not it's not like anything bad is going to happen, don't worry I'll be fine," said Sasuke giving Sakura a slight smile.

"But what about if Orochimaru tries something again, he could possibly try and take you away from us again."

"That won't happen; the cursed seal has been removed from my body thanks to the hokage, so that snake won't have a chance to use me for his evil purposes." Sakura sighed; she knew that Sasuke wouldn't decline the mission. He was the only one who knew Sound Country like the back of his palm.

"Just promise me that you'll come back safe ok." Sasuke looked at Sakura lovingly and held her close.

"I promise you that I will no matter what." They kissed passionately, and then Sasuke broke the kiss and headed to the door not once looking back as he closed the door. Sakura had a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen to Sasuke and his team.

At the gates of Konoha Neji, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Tenten were waiting for there leader to arrive. "Keh it's not like Sasuke to be late sometimes I wonder what's keepin him so long," said Kiba.

"Well that's pretty obvious dog boy, he and Sakura are having a bit of personal time together duh," said Ino like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kiba gave her a weird look then I dawned on him, smirking.

"I see so he's having a bit of 'fun' before he leaves eh, hopefully he's not too worn out to be of any use for this mission." "WHACK" "OWW, what the hell." Sasuke stood behind Kiba giving him a dirty look. Kiba understood that look and decide to shut his mouth for the time being. Everyone else laugh lightly at the scene.

"I don't know what's so funny when you all have a serious mission ahead of you five," said Tsunade as she walked up to them. Team Sasuke stood erect waiting for the parting words of their hokage. "Here's some extra information gathered from our scouts at the border of Sound. There sound ninja that patrol the border every half hour. These ninja aren't to be taken lightly so by all means don't get into contact with them. Also there has been a bit of activity around the complex you need to retrieve the information. This mission requires extreme stealth, be on your guard."

"Alright Akamaru you're going to have to stay home with mom and sis," said Kiba. Akamaru whined, but obeyed his master and did not follow him. Giving them a smile Tsunade sent them off. 'I just hope that this mission goes according to plan.'

Walking down the dark corridors Kabuto the silver head medical ninja walked towards Orochimaru's private quarters. Knocking on the door lightly, he received his response of entrance and entered. "Orochimaru-sama, I bring news of the sound elite's mission, it seems that they were defeated, Kyojin was killed and the rest are fine except for some injuries. Also it seems that our spies in Konoha have done well in indicating that a team of ANBU consisting of Sasuke Uchiha are on there way to Sound," Kabuto said with a smirk on his lips.

Orochimaru grinned evilly at the news of Sasuke's return. "It sssseems that everything issss going according to plan Kabuto. Well then shall we begin preparation for the return of my former apprentice."

Further inside Orochimaru's compound Hyoushou's team sat inside one of the barracks. "I can't believe that someone actually broke my barrier," said Kuragari.

"More importantly we were not able to eliminate are target," said Washi in a cool manner. "I'm sure Hyoushou feels the same way, don't you Hyoushou." Washi looked over to the corner of the room where Hyoushou was leaning his back to the wall with his arms crossed. He was emitting a killer intent that could melt his own ice jutsu's. He gave a deadening glare towards his team mate then looked away.

'I will find you and kill you Naruto Uzumaki and the rest of your team for what you did to my cousin,' Hyoushou thought maliciously. "What I want to know is if you wanted that Naruto guy dead so badly, why did you let Kyojin face him first," Washi asked Hyoushou.

"The reason is simple; you don't face an enemy until you judge his strength accordingly, and because that oaf always got in the way." Washi looked over at his leader then looked straight ahead of him.

"So what now we failed the mission, and Orochimaru won't be pleased about that," said Kuragari.

"In my eyes the mission is still in progress, this is just a bump in the road. We'll get our chance again, with or without Orochimaru consent," said Hyoushou.

"That's a risky move Hyoushou, I'd advise you not to go with that thought in mind, let's bide our time then we will strike," said Washi. The group remained in silence until the door opened revealing Kabuto.

"Well it seems that your of the hook this time, Orochimaru has pardoned your failure, he request you do something else instead." The group waited patiently for their orders. "You're to head to compound 52, which the information compound."

"Guard duty what! You got to be kidding, are talents are far superior to be used for guard duty," said a frustrated Kuragari. Kabuto smirked; he shifted his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't ordinary guard duty; we're expecting visitors soon we'd like to give them a warm welcome. You are to leave in half an hour." Kabuto exited the room leaving the three ninja's to wonder who would infiltrate the Sound village with so many ninja's inside and out.

* * *

Back at the Konoha it was late at night, and someone was snooping in the Konoha hospital. This person was very good at hiding and seeing nurses that were working the night shift. The destination of this person was room 308, the hospital room of Naruto Uzumaki. The person finally made it to the door, but was hesitant on entering. The pearly white eyes were determined, but the person's body wasn't so. Taking a deep breathe the person pushed the door open.

_Earlier on _

Two eyelids began to open, revealing sapphire eyes. Naruto looked up at the white ceiling and sighed. Tsunade had ordered that he stay in the hospital for a few more days, saying something about his muscles seemed unusually torn. She asked why , but Naruto said nothing, he new he had over used his new taijutsu and it torn his muscles.

Looking outside he could see that it was late at night, the moon was full and giving a soft glow over the village. He looked at the table beside him; it was filled with get well cards and flowers. Thought one flower was different from most of them, he'd been to Ino's flower shop before and never seen one of these flowers before.

They had recently been popping up every time he woke up in the morning. It seemed whoever been doing this made it his or her priority to give him this flower late at night so he could see who it was, possibly because they were shy, or nervous. Either way he did want to find out who it was.

Then he sensed something approach his door, whoever it was, was hesitant on opening his door. Naruto lade back down to pretend he was sleeping, at that moment the person quietly open the door and tip toed to his bed side. His back was turned to the person, but he could see who the person was from the reflection off the window. It was none other than the young Hyuuga heiress Hinata; in her hand she held the delicate flower. It was a bright yellow with light pink lines in the middle of the petals going to the center of the flower.

Hinata looked calmly at Naruto as he slept, or she believed he was sleeping. She went to his bed table and set the flower down with the rest of the flowers she'd placed on previous nightly visits. 'I can't believe even after all this time I can't face Naruto with my feelings.' She sighed lightly; giving one last look at Naruto she turned around and was almost out of the room when she heard a voice. "Thanks Hinata, I really appreciate the gift."

Hinata turned around with a shocked expression on her face. Naruto was giving her a genuine smile. Hinata bowed her head trying to hide her blush; Naruto hadn't smiled like that to her since the chuunin exams. "Ah…um you're welcome Naruto-kun."

"So why did you come here at night to give me this flower Hinata," Naruto asked as he picked up the flower delicately, examining it with care.

"Um…well you see I…um aaaah." She needed to think of an excuse to why she didn't give him the flower in the day when he was awake. She could lie and say that she was always busy at the home, with all the preparations her father was doing on training her as the Hyuuga head. Though she didn't want to lie to her Naruto-kun, so taking a deep breath she told him the truth. "It's just that everyone is always in here when I want to give you my gift. I wanted to give it to you personally that's all."

"Well thank you Hinata that means a lot to me, I've never seen a flower like this before, what is it?

"It's a special flower that only grows at the Hyuuga estate, it was said to be planted by our ancestors, and the flower was a sign of good luck and health, so I thought it would be appropriate for you Naruto-kun." Surprisingly Hinata was getting more comfortable around Naruto, even to talk without stuttering.

"Well since you went out of your way to do this for me, I'll give you something back in return."

"Oh no please you don't have to Naruto-kun, it's not that big of deal."

"No I insist come," Naruto said as he patted the side of his bed. Hinata blushed lightly of the idea of sitting on a bed with Naruto; soon notty thoughts started popping up. Shaking her head she walked over quietly and sat down beside her crush. "I'll tell you a bit about my adventures in the other continent, I'm sure you'll find them interesting."

"Don't worry I'm sure your adventures were incredible." Naruto smiled at Hinata, and then began his tale at the beginning when he left on the boat to the other continent.

* * *

Five figures raced through the tree tops at such speeds that they were invisible to the naked eye of a civilian, but if you were a ninja well that's a different story. Team Sasuke had just reached the border and stopped at the valley of the end. Sasuke looked at the valley the scars of his and Naruto's battle were still there, though had faded slightly throughout the years from the erosion of the waterfall.

It just reminded him of what he became so long ago, an avenger who sought out his brother, and would kill him at any cost, even if he were to give up his body to the snake Sannin. Just as long as it would bring Itachi's death, what a fool he had been to believe that Orochimaru would try to end his brother's life.

"Sasuke, we should be heading to Sound now we only have five hours left of darkness to sneak in and out of Sound," said Neji.

"You right, alright team let's get moving, but first let's follow up on the border patrol. This is supposed to be a clean job, just get in and out, that means that we cannot be detected or engage the enemy. This will be are formation heading into and out of Sound. Kiba you lead the group, your nose is more sensitive than any one else, so you warn us of any incoming ninja. I'll be next, if Kiba gets into any trouble I'm the best one to help him out, next is Ino, since you know medical ninjutsu it's best to keep you in the middle of our group to keep you safe. Tenten's next, and then Neji who can use the Byakugan to see if anyone is coming from behind, that's were Tenten comes in to disable with your long range attacks, is that all clear. The group nodded and got information and slipped quietly into Sound territory.

As the group moved further and further into enemy territory, Neji was surprised to find that there was no border patrol behind them at all. "Sasuke, something's off, I've checked with my Byakugan, and I haven't seen a single ninja patrol." Everyone waited for Sasuke's response

"We push forward, on our objective, let's keep our eyes peeled." The group pushed forward until they reached the underground compound. All of them fell silent as Sasuke lead them into the underground. "Neji do you see anything," asked Sasuke.

"Not a thing, it's strange it's like they just welcomed us in here like they knew we were coming."

"But how, there was no border patrol you said that yourself, they shouldn't have spotted us," said Kiba.

"Something isn't right with this situation, but we should still head to the information room, it's down this hall," Sasuke whispered. Everyone had there eyes peeled they knew that there was a big possibility of an ambush, and here was the worst place to have it. Slowly they made it into the information sector of the compound.

'Everyone be on your guard, Neji come and help me find the documents,' said Sasuke. Neji nodded and they both looked through different shelves each holding data mainly on Orochimaru's experiments and forbidden jutsu's. Finally Sasuke found what they were looking for, Orochimaru's plans for Konoha.

"Well I guess you found what you were looking for," said an unknown voice. Everyone tensed up, Neji activated his Byakugan, but couldn't see a thing, except that the air around them was thicker than usual. Then it clicked why hadn't he seen this until now.

"Sasuke it's a genjutsu, and a powerful one at that," said Neji.

"I already know." Activating his sharingan Sasuke was able to pierce the genjutsu to find that they weren't in the information compound but in a large pit, similar to the one he used to train in with Orochimaru.

"Were the hell are we," said Tenten

"Well sssince you asssk ssso nisssely I'll tell you, said an ominous voice that echo throughout the pit. Soon the place lit up with torches illuminating the area to reveal the size of the pit itself, it was huge. Near the top pf the pit was a balcony, there stood three sound ninja, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

As Sasuke looked at his old teacher he was soon filled with rage, so much so that he was about to start the hand seals for Raikiri, but was stopped from Neji. "Sasuke we don't want to do anything foolish, we're in Orochimaru holding doing anything rash would compromise the situation." Calming down slightly Sasuke just glared at the snake, it was then that he could see that his old teacher's appearance had changed a bit.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun we've missed you," said Kabuto with a sly smile. "Don't tell me that you've come back for a old reunion."

"Far from it."

"Or could it be that you were on a mission to steal important document related to the destruction of Konoha and of Orochimaru plans." If they didn't have there masks on all their eyes would be wide.

"H…How did you know that," said Ino.

"Very simple we orchestrated the entire mission," Kabuto said with a smile. We used one of our informants to create the mission just for all of you to be here, and you're foolish Hokage never saw noticed."

Tenten glared no one ever got away with insult her idol. Quickly she hurled six shuriken with blinding speed at Kabuto and the rest. They dodged the attack and landed in front of them. 'Dammit Tenten, you just made the situation worst, but we'd have to fight them sooner or later,' thought Neji.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that," said Kuragari as she got into a battle stance.

"Why…., said Sasuke, as he ripped of his mask. "Why did you do all this just to bring us here?"

"Kukuku, very ssssimple Sasuke, I need you for a little experiment of mine," said Orochimaru.

"Like I'd be in one of your experiments." Soon Sasuke has a fully charged Raikiri ready, putting on a blast of speed he lunged for the snake Sannin with high intention to kill. Smirking Orochimaru twisted his body out of the way, but was surprised when Sasuke turned around on a dime.

Sasuke was about deliver the blow until a spear of ice stopped the jutsu. Sasuke turned around to see Hyoushou with his arms outstretched. Soon everyone else started to get ready for an attack. Though most didn't see what Orochimaru was up to. Going through hand seals Orochimaru stared at his target, Sasuke, once finished he attacked.

"Cursed seal of Orochi." Orochimaru's head elongated and his fangs pierced Sasuke's neck.

"Aaaahhhhh." Sasuke screamed in pain, it felt like his entire body was on fire. Orochimaru released his hold on Sasuke; Sasuke then fell to the floor.

"Oh no Sasuke, Sasuke are you alright," yelled Kiba, who was totally shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"It'ssss too late to help him now, sssoon Sssasssuke will be under my control," said Orochimaru.

"We won't let you do that," said Neji as he activated his Byakugan.

"Kukuku, do you really be that you can save him very well I'll give you that chance." Neji, Tenten, Ino and Kiba were confused by Orochimaru's words there was something behind them. They soon began walking over to Sasuke.

_Meanwhile in Sasuke's subconscious_

"What the hell is going on," said Sasuke said. He then heard a hissing sound all around him. "Show you self.' Soon coils were becoming visible then Sasuke realized that the coils were coming closer, but he couldn't move, soon he was constricted and the head of a giant snake come into view. Sasuke struggled but to no avail as the snake opened its jaws and bit down.

_Back in Orochimaru's lair_

As Sasuke's team was approaching their fallen friend a large pulse of chakra pushed them back. Bring up their arms to brace the impact of chakra that hit them. When they brought their arms down they saw Sasuke begin to stand up, but surrounding him was a powerful evil purple chakra. Sasuke lifted his head showing an evil grinning Sasuke, his sharingan eyes were producing an astounding killer intent, which froze his team in their tracks.

"Wha…what have you done to him Orochimaru," Ino said angrily as she glared at the snake Sannin.

"Kukuku all I did was create a new Sssasssuke, a Sssasssuke who feedsss off his negative emotionsss of hisss passt and usssing them to make him sssstronger.

"You sick bastard, how dare you do that to him," said Kiba.

"Well it's to test my new cursssed ssseal, now that this half of the experiment is finissshed let'sss get on with the second half. Sssasssuke kill them."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke lunged at his team mates with incredible speed ready to do his masters bidding.

The last thought the Konoha shinobi was if they would be able to survive this onslaught, before they fought for their lives.

Finally that has been taken care of, now I wanted to upload this chapter on new years day, but my sister was hogging the computer for ever, so it came late. There won't be a preview for the next chapter, but one good peace of info is that I'll have all my notes with me and I'll be uploading this story more often. Now please review to tell me if you liked it or what you wish to happen in this next part.


End file.
